Harry Potter y el Duel Monsters
by alucard70
Summary: Harry Potter es el hermano menor del niño-que-vivió, teniendo que soportar la carga que eso significa en el Mundo Mágico. Gracias a unos amigos muggles descubre el mundo del Duel Monsters. Con la meta de convertirse en el mejor duelista del mundo, Harry sabe que debe lograr aplicar en la Duel Academia de la Kaiba Corp. Con ese objetivo pasa años preparándose para poder ir a Japón.
1. ¿Qué es el Duel Monsters?

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —Incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami. Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

* * *

**¿Qué es el Duel Monsters?**

1

Lágrimas de dolor y frustración corrían por el rostro del niño, mientras se encogía, sentado en el pasto con sus manos abrazando sus rodillas; como si tratara de hacerse pequeño e invisible. Estaba oculto detrás de un arbusto en el parque del pueblo en que vivía. Las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos, mientras eventuales hipidos surgían de su boca.

¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así para él? Se preguntaba. ¿A qué deidad había molestado tanto para merecer esa vida? Anhelaba los tiempos pasados, antes de que ese hombre, Dumbledore, se entrometiera en la vida de su familia. Podía entender que su hermano necesitaba aprender algo de magia antes de tiempo; pero no que eso significara quedarse solo en casa todo el tiempo. Y lo peor, su padre se había molestado con él.

No supo cuento tiempo pasó, solo que cuando acordó el sol estaba ya descendiendo en la lejanía, y las luces artificiales del parque de Valle de Godric se habían encendido.

Ya no lloraba. Se sacó los anteojos y los limpió con su playera. Estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando el sonido de unas voces infantiles llegó desde el otro lado del arbusto. Eran de un niño y una niña. Permaneció quieto un momento, tratando de escuchar. No era capaz de escuchar todo lo que decían, pero las palabras que captó le resultaron conocidas: hechizos, ritual, elfo, entre otras.

El niño dio un pequeño rodeó al arbusto, tratando de oír más. Por lo que había oído bien podían ser magos como él. Sin embargo, razonó, los magos no decían esas cosas abiertamente. Al menos no en un parque como ese donde los, ¿cómo los llamaba su padre?, ah, sí, muggles, podían escuchar. Sus padres siempre le habían repetido a él y a Charles, su hermano, lo importante de mantener la magia en secreto cuando estaban en lugares públicos donde no había magos ni brujas.

Se acercó un poco, aunque teniendo cuidado de que los niños no fueran capaces de verlo. Era un tanto tímido, sobre todo por qué no acostumbraba a salir de casa sin sus padres. Ahora estaba afuera debido a que había salido corriendo. De hecho, estaba seguro de que ellos debían de pensar que estaba en su habitación; sino su madre ya habría venido a buscarlo para regañarlo por salir de la casa sin permiso.

Decidió dejar de pensar en esas cosas. Ya se las arreglaría con sus padres después, ahora tenía curiosidad por saber que hacían esos niños. Estaban sentados en una de las mesas para picnic.

—¡Eso no es justo, Johan! —exclamó la niña, mientras barajaba un mazo de tarjetas.

—Es un duelo, gana quien haga las mejores jugadas.

—Lo sé, pero ese monstruo es muy poderoso.

¡Un juego de cartas! Por supuesto, había oído a su madre decir que algunas criaturas mágicas aparecían en diversos juegos muggles. Así que después de todo no eran magos. Pero, eso no hizo más que disparar su curiosidad. ¿Cómo sería ese juego? Esos niños parecían tener su edad, ocho años, tal vez si se acercaba y preguntaba… Sacudió la cabeza para apartar tal idea de su mente. No podía simplemente llegar y decir algo como: "Hola, ¿a qué juegan? ¿Puedo intentar?"

Centró su atención nuevamente en los niños. El varón, Johan, recordó, observaba sus cartas de manera pensativa. Era un chico de tez blanca y cabellera azul verdosa con muchos mechones en forma de picos.

—Invoco a "Capitán Merodeador" —dijo, mientras tomaba una carta y la ponía en la mesa—. Y con su efecto puedo invocar un segundo "Capitán Merodeador", con lo cual bloqueó tus ataques.

—¡No se vale! Detesto ese combo.

Johan, por toda respuesta, sonrió. Y fue entonces que algo llamó su atención. Harry se dio cuenta de inmediato, tenía la vista estaba fija en los arbustos en los que se estaba ocultando. El niño se escondió rápidamente, al darse cuenta de que lo había descubierto.

—¡Hey! —escuchó la voz de Johan, justo en su dirección. El corazón le latía ferozmente.

Pensó en echar a correr, pero sus piernas no respondían. Finalmente, en lo que pudieron ser minutos, se armó de valor. Apretó el puño y luego volvió a asomarse.

—¡Vamos, no seas tímido! —gritó Johan, mientras sonreía. Su compañera se había girado y lo veía directamente. Era un chica morena y de cabellera oscura larga hasta los hombros.

El niño suspiró y caminó lentamente hacia ellos.

—Soy Johan, y ella es mi prima Samantha.

—Soy Harry.

Su mirada se posó en las cartas. Eran pequeñas, del tamaño de un naipe común. Sus marcos eran de colores (amarillo, naranja, verde), con una imagen al centro, un cuadro con un texto en la parte inferior y otros elementos, como por ejemplo una serie de estrellas justo sobre la imagen de algunas cartas.

—¿Juegas Duel Monster? —preguntó Johan, al ver como miraba las cartas.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Johan sonrió.

—Bueno, entonces pon atención.

Harry se sentó al otro lado de Johan y observó cuidadosamente a los dos primos.

—Lo primero que debes saber —comenzó Johan— es que hay tres clases de cartas: monstruos, hechizos y trampas. El objetivo del juego es acabar con los puntos de vida del oponente, a la vez que defiendes los propios. Los monstruos te ayudaran a esto, mientras que las cartas de hechizo sirven para apoyarlos y las trampas para debilitar la estrategia oponente. Claro, pueden hacerse más cosas, dependiendo lo que indique la carta: como buscar un monstruo en tú deck, o recuperar una carta del cementerio.

Así, entre Johan y Samantha comenzaron a explicarle a Harry el funcionamiento del juego.

El juego parecía complicado, aunque no a un nivel que lo hiciera imposible de jugar; más bien parecía del tipo de juego que se complicaba dependiendo de la destreza de quien lo practicaba. Dicho factor le daba un toque distinto que sin embargo le agradaba.

Observó varios duelos. Johan jugaba una baraja de guerreros, mientras que Samantha usaba monstruos normales (que no poseían efecto, es decir, sólo atacaban o defendían) apoyados por cartas de hechizo (verdes) y trampas (violetas).

A medida que jugaban, Johan iba explicándole cosas. El juego se llevaba a cabo por turnos, los cuales estaban divididos en fases. Las fases servían para determinar en qué momento se podía robar cartas del mazo, llamado deck, o jugar determinados tipos de carta; así mismo cuando se activaban sus funciones. Le habló de los tipos de cartas (monstruos, hechizos y trampas) y sus subdivisiones.

Finalmente, Samantha y Johan se turnaron para prestarle sus decks para que probara diversas estrategias.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, eran casi las diez de la noche. Habían estado poco más de tres horas inmersos en la plática y el juego. Harry no se arrepentía, era la primera vez que se divertía tanto con otros chicos de su edad, que no fuera su hermano o el chico Weasley, Ron. Sin embargo, sabía que a esas horas sus padres ya debían de haberse dado cuenta de que no estaba en la casa, después de todo se había saltado la cena.

—Ya es muy tarde —dijo, mientras se ponía de pie y le devolvía sus cartas a Samantha—. Tengo que irme. Fue un placer conocerlos.

—Sí, nosotros también tenemos que irnos —dijo Johan—. La tía Clara debe estar muy molesta. —Samantha asintió con la cabeza, mostrando su acuerdo con su primo.

—¿Crees que puedas venir mañana? —preguntó la niña a Harry—. Cerca de las dos de la tarde.

Harry permaneció pensativo. Al día siguiente sus padres se tenían una de sus visitas a Hogwarts, el colegio donde Dumbledore era director, para uno de los entrenamientos mágicos de Charles. Estaría en casa solo casi todo el día. Sí, sin duda podría ir.

—Seguro —asintió, mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

—¡Trae dinero —le gritó Johan—, si puedes, compraremos cartas!

—¿Cuánto? —Se volvió para verlos.

Johan pareció pensativo ante la pregunta.

—Un mazo de principiantes cuesta alrededor de doce libras —razonó Samantha—. Y los sobre cerca de tres libras.

Harry pareció pensarlo un momento. Era una cantidad grande. Él y su hermano habían aprendido a utilizar el dinero muggle por instrucción de su madre, así que sabía perfectamente cuanto era ese dinero. Tenía ahorrados unas cuarenta libras, sólo en caso de necesidad de usar dinero muggle. Suponía que bien podía gastar la mitad, después de todo era su dinero, ¿no?

—Bien, nos vemos.

Se marchó.

2

Tenía que llegar a casa. Estaba seguro de que sus padres estaban muy preocupados. Avanzó por entre las calles oscuras hacia la parte donde las familias mágicas tenían sus casas, es decir, al norte del pueblo. Pasó frente a la vieja iglesia, con el cementerio donde estaban las tumbas de varias generaciones de la familia Potter. Se estaba llevando a cabo un servicio.

Siguió su camino, hasta que la casa de su familia quedó visible al final de la calle. Las luces estaban encendidas.

Se detuvo en la entrada y dudó un momento. Tal vez fuera mejor dar la vuelta y entrar por la parte trasera, sólo en caso de que sus padres no se hubieran dado cuenta de que no estaba como creía. Finalmente tomó su decisión. Abrió la verja y luego rodeó la casa a través del jardín, rumbo al patio trasero.

Finalmente entró y continuó su camino hacia las escaleras. Se detuvo en el pasillo, justo frente a las puertas de la sala. Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado allí, viéndolo desde un sillón. Sus ojos parecieron brillar detrás de sus anteojos de media luna. Iba vestido con una túnica azul eléctrico con estrellas amarillas estampadas, y un sombrero de mago a juego.

—Buenas noches, mi muchacho —saludó el anciano.

—Er, buenas noches señor —se las arregló para responder.

No parecía que sus padres estuvieran allí.

—Han ido a buscarte. Realmente nos preocupaste a todos. Pero, ya que estas aquí, creo que les enviare un mensaje.

Dumbledore agitó su varita y al instante la figura plateada de un fénix emergió desde la punta. Esta cruzó la sala y luego salió por el pasillo, pasando justo a un lado de Harry, en dirección a la puerta principal.

—Estoy seguro de que vendrán muy pronto —dijo el director. Se llevó la mano derecha al bolsillo de la túnica y extrajo un puño de caramelos verdes envueltos en papel transparente—. ¿Gustas un caramelo de limón?

Harry sólo atinó a negar con la cabeza. El anciano pareció triste ante la negativa, pero de inmediato su semblante volvió a la normalidad. Desenvolvió uno de los dulces y se lo llevó a la boca.

Harry no sabía que pensar. Si Dumbledore estaba allí, era obvio que había ido a ver a sus padres. Seguramente habían estado toda la tarde hablando sobre Charles y su futuro; eso era de lo único que se hablaba en la casa Potter en esos días. Tal vez sus padres acababan de notar que de hecho no estaba en la casa. Se sentía aliviado de que hubieran ido a buscarlo, eso demostraba que realmente aún les preocupaba.

Quiso golpearse a sí mismo ante ese tren de pensamientos. ¡Por supuesto que aún era importante para sus padres! Era su hijo, ¿no es eso lo que los padres hacen, preocuparse por sus hijos? Pero la duda y la incertidumbre, ante los cambios ocurridos en su familia durante el último mes, continuaban allí en lo más profundo de su mente, lastimándolo. Esperaba que en algún momento del futuro desaparecieran. Detestaba sentirse de aquella manera. Sobre todo detestaba la furia que comenzaba a sentir hacia su gemelo mayor. ¡Era su hermano, por Merlín!

Un silencio se extendía por la habitación, mientras Harry meditaba todas esas cosas. Dumbledore simplemente estaba allí sentado, en el sofá degustando su caramelo. Cualquiera que viera al anciano director podría llegar a pensar que estaba absortó en su mente, pero en realidad analizaba al más joven de los hermanos Potter.

No necesitaba ser un maestro en legeremancia para saber las cosas que seguramente pasaban por la mente del niño. Era una especie de maldición para quienes tenían un hermano sobresaliente. Muchas veces en el pasado, modestia aparte, había pensado en la forma en que su hermano Aberforth debió haberse sentido al tener la presión de vivir a la sombra de los logros que él había llevado a cabo en su paso por Hogwarts. A decir verdad, en la actualidad, Dumbledore cambiaría todos sus logros por poder tener una relación normal con su hermano.

Sólo esperaba que el joven Harry y Charles pudieran arreglar sus diferencias, y no terminaran como ellos.

El anciano salió de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta principal se abrió. Una llorosa Lily Potter corrió hacia su hijo menor y lo abrazó.

—¡Harry! —Se escuchó la voz de James Potter—. No vuelvas a asustarnos así. ¿Dónde has estado?

Su madre se apartó un poco y lo observó de manera inquisitiva, ya más aliviada de comprobar que estaba bien.

—Yo… —Harry descubrió de pronto que le era muy difícil hablar con claridad. Se sentía avergonzado de haber actuado así. De haber hecho llorar a su madre y preocupado a su padre—. Estaba en… el parque. —Su voz era muy queda.

—Bueno —se escuchó la voz de Dumbledore, quien ya se había puesto de pie y ahora caminaba hacia ellos—, ya es tarde y debo volver a Hogwarts. Seguramente todos se preguntan por qué me he saltado la cena.

—Gracias por cuidar a Charles, director —dijo Lily Potter.

—No es nada. Estaba tan cansado que se ha dormido casi al instante.

El anciano continuó su camino hacia la puerta.

—Los veré mañana —se despidió.

—Buenas noches, Albus —dijo James Potter, antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras el anciano.

Luego, su mirada volvió a centrarse en su hijo.

—Espero que entiendas lo preocupados que estábamos todos —dijo James, mientras le veía de forma severa.

—Lo siento —murmuró Harry, mientras bajaba la cabeza avergonzado.

Lily soltó un suspiro, aliviada por haber superado esa crisis. Nunca antes había experimentado algo como eso. Desde aquella noche fatídica en que Voldemort aprovechara su ausencia para atacar a sus hijos, Lily no se había permitido estar un solo momento sin saber que ellos estaban seguros. El hecho de que ese día Harry hubiera podido salir de la casa, a pesar de las barreras colocadas para evitar esto, le había demostrado lo futiles que podían llegar a ser sus intentos por mantenerlos a salvo.

Dumbledore se lo había dicho: no podría mantenerlos a salvo en casa toda la vida. En algún momento debían salir y enfrentarse al mundo. Ella solo tenía la esperanza de que cuando eso pasara pudiera controlarlo.

El hecho de que Harry hubiera podido saltarse los escudos, sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta, en su enojo por la discusión que habían sostenido esa tarde, les demostró que como su hermano era un mago poderoso. Y que tendrían que protegerlo lo mejor posible, previendo que volviera a escapar como ese día.

—Debes estar hambriento —dijo Lily, saliendo de su mutismo—. Te preparare algo ligero.

Harry siguió a su madre a la cocina. James fue hacia la chimenea para contactar a Sirius y Remus por Flu, ya que ambos habían estado preocupados luego de que les avisaran de la desaparición de Harry.

Mientras tanto, Lily había puesto un plato con dos sándwich de queso, acompañados por un vaso con leche. Harry devoró la comida en silencio, mientras su madre abandonaba la cocina para ir a hablar con su padre en su estudio.

La mente del niño era un hervidero. Habían sucedido muchas cosas ese día. La discusión con su padre, su escape hacia el parque en un intento por estar realmente solo por un rato, el encuentro con Johan y Samantha y, por sobre todo, el Duel Monsters. Era un juego increíble. Era asombroso como las personas sin magia se las habían arreglado para crear un juego tan emocionante sin necesidad de cartas que explotaban o pelotas homicidas persiguiendo a los jugadores. No era que el Duel Monsters fuera superior o mejor que los juegos mágicos; más bien había un cierto toque de magia oculta en el juego.

Tal vez, pensó, sus creadores habían sido magos hijos de muggles o squibs expulsados del Mundo Mágico quienes habían creado el juego; como un recuerdo al Mundo al que alguna vez habían pertenecido. Todo era posible.

Hizo una nota mental para preguntarles a sus amigos sobre el origen del juego. Tal vez con un poco de sutileza, como le había inculcado su madre cuando les daba clases en casa a él y su hermano un par de años atrás, podría obtener una pista sobre el origen real del juego.

Y eso lo llevaba a otro problema. Debía de pedir permiso a sus padres para ver a Johan y a Samantha al día siguiente. Luego de los problemas que había armado esa noche no estaba tan seguro de que escaparse de casa, como lo había pensado antes, durante las lecciones de Charles fuera tan buena idea.

Se levantó para llevar el plato y el vaso vacíos al fregadero justo cuando sus padres entraban de nuevo a la cocina.

—Si ya terminante puedes ir a dormir —ordenó su padre, para luego agregar mientras pasaba a su lado—: mañana hablaremos de lo que pasó hoy.

Harry asintió, les dio el beso de las buenas noches y se apresuró en llegar a su habitación en la planta alta.

3

Johan y Samantha se levantaron, guardaron sus mazos en los estuches que colgaban en sus cinturones y comenzaron su camino de regreso a casa al igual que su amigo.

—Es un chico simpático —comentó Samantha, mientras cruzaban la calle.

—Sí, aunque creo que tuvo un mal día hoy.

—Por eso lo invitaste a jugar. —No era una pregunta.

—Bueno, en parte —respondió Johan—. Siempre es bueno compartir la dicha de los duelos con quienes no la conocen.

Samantha comenzó a reír ante esa respuesta.

—Debí haberlo supuesto. Contigo siempre es igual, primo.

—¡Por supuesto! Algún día las personas creerán en sus decks y forjaran vínculos con sus cartas. Pero, eso no sucederá si antes no aprenden a apreciar los duelos.

Samantha sonrió nuevamente. Su primo nunca cambiaria, pero no importaba, le agradaba así.

—Por cierto —dijo Johan de pronto—, me resulta extraño que no conocieras a ese niño.

Samantha le dirigió una mirada extraña. Johan parecía pensativo, mientras se rascaba la nuca. Un gesto común en él cuando pensaba en una especie de misterio al que no encontraba una respuesta convincente.

—Debe vivir en la parte alta del pueblo —respondió ella, volviendo su mirada al frente. Ahora pasaban justo por la zona comercial. La juguetería local, que era también el lugar donde compraban las cartas de Duel Monsters, estaba cerrada. Lógico, teniendo en cuenta la hora que era.

—¿La parte alta?

—Sí —respondió ella—. Es la parte más antigua del pueblo. Según la abuela, muchas familias se han heredado las casas de esa zona de generación en generación desde hace siglos. Sus familias fundaron Valle de Godric en tiempos medievales.

—Eso no responde nada —argumentó Johan—. Es decir, sólo hay una escuela en todo el pueblo. Ellos deberían de estudiar allí.

—Nunca veras a ninguno de los niños de la parte alta estudiando con los otros. Ellos reciben educación en casa. Sus familias son… extrañas. A la abuela no le agradaban mucho. Decía que eran arrogantes y estaban estancados en la edad media. Pero bueno, a ella nunca le agradó mucho hablar de ciertas cosas.

Samantha se entristeció un poco. Su abuela paterna había vivido toda su vida en Valle de Godric, al parecer era descendiente de alguna de esas familias de la parte alta. Su padre, mucho tiempo atrás, le había contado que la habían expulsado de la familia. Al parecer ellos se avergonzaban de ella. Pero eso no importaba mucho. En casa nunca se hablaba de la familia de la abuela. Si a ellos no les había importado expulsarla, ellos no tenían por qué preocuparse por esas personas.

Finalmente llegaron a casa de Samantha. La conversación derivó a otros temas, totalmente distintos a su nuevo amigo, mientras cenaban algo ligero y luego se iban a la cama.


	2. Los sueños del duelista

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —Incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami. Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

* * *

**Los sueños del duelista**

1

Judai Yuki amaba los duelos. Era lo primero en que pensaba cuando se levantaba en las mañanas, y su último momento de lucidez antes de ceder al sueño siempre iba dedicado a ello. Obsesión, podían decir algunos, pero para Judai el Duel Monsters era más que un simple juego. Una parte de él, oculta en lo más profundo de su alma, le decía que había algo más allá de la comprensión en esas cartas de colores llamativos e ilustraciones detalladas.

Tal vez era esa sensación que lo llenaba cada vez que sostenía una carta entre sus manos la que hizo que en su momento, cuando comenzó a escuchar a sus cartas hablar, no le diera miedo lo que bien podría considerarse una locura. Sus cartas ahora podían comunicarse con él, eso era lo que en verdad le importaba, no lo extraño que resultaba algo como aquello.

Claro, pronto aprendió que no podía decirle a otras personas sobre eso. La mayoría, incluyendo a sus padres y su amigo Osamu, de las personas a las que les contaba sobre tan extraño suceso reaccionaban de dos posibles maneras: la primera, se reían y le decían que estaba grande para jugar con amigos imaginarios; o la segunda, se burlaban y lo llamaban loco.

Yubel, el espíritu de la carta con quien más hablaba, le había advertido que otras personas no comprenderían su vínculo con sus cartas, y que lo mejor sería guardar el secreto. Pero él no quería guardarse eso para sí. ¡Era como un superpoder, como los de los personajes de los mangas que leía en la revista Jump! Era un desperdicio si tenía que mantenerlo en secreto.

Sin embargo, luego de muchos intentos de tratar de convencer a las personas de que realmente podía hablar con las cartas de Duel Monsters, simplemente se rindió. En especial debido a ese incidente.

Comenzó en el patio de la escuela. Después de haberse inmiscuido en una nueva discusión con su amigo Shotaru, quien no quería creer que realmente podía hablar con sus cartas, uno de los chicos mayores los había escuchado. Solamente que ninguno de ellos lo sabía en ese momento.

Fue después de clases, tras haberse despedido de sus amigos, mientras avanzaba despreocupadamente por uno de los callejones de la zona residencial de ciudad Domino, cuando un grupo de tres chicos mayores le salió al paso.

—Miren que tenemos aquí —dijo uno de ellos, mientras sonreía con perversión—. Es ese mocoso idiota que afirma que puede hablar con sus cartas.

Los otros comenzaron a reír con sorna.

—Sí, vaya estupidez —agregó, mientras daba un paso adelante. Judai, por instinto, retrocedió mientras el miedo comenzaba apoderarse de él.

"¡Ayuda! ¡Necesito ayuda!", pensó el niño frenéticamente mientras retrocedía.

Esos chicos eran más grandes que él por casi treinta centímetros. Sobre todo el que parecía ser el líder. Un tipo alto, musculoso y de mirada amenazante.

—Pues bueno, niñito —dijo, mientras junto con sus amigos le cerraba el paso—, creo que un mocoso lunático como tú, que cree poder hablar con sus cartas, no está preparado para tener a Yubel en su deck. Es una carta muy rara para quedar en tus manos.

Los ojos de Judai se llenaron de horror. Yubel. Esos matones querían quitarle a Yubel.

—¡Entrégamela, ahora! —bramó el tipo, mientras sus amigos sujetaban al menor por la espalda.

—¡No! —gritó Judai. No estaba dispuesto a entregar a su amiga a esos sujetos. Le había costado todo el valor y el coraje del que era capaz para negarse, pero no se arrepentía. A pesar de que sus ojos castaños comenzaban a nublarse debido a las lágrimas, se mantuvo firme.

—Perdón, creí escuchar que te negabas.

—¡No les daré a Yubel! ¡Yubel es mi amiga!

Risas y burlas en respuesta a su negativa.

—¿Es tu amiga, eh? ¡Pues veamos si puede ayudarte!

El puño cerrado del matón golpeó a Judai en el rostro. Sintió como si todo su cuerpo se aturdiera, y luego un líquido cálido salía de su labio inferior acompañado de dolor cuando su la piel se abrió ante el impacto.

—No, no veo que te ayude. —Más risas por parte de los que lo sujetaban—. ¿Sabes por qué? —Tomó al menor por la barbilla, lastimándole el labio que había abierto con su último golpe, y obligándolo a verlo directo a la cara—: Porque son sólo cartas.

Judai lloraba, de dolor e impotencia, mientras los matones le arrebataban su Deck.

—No las mereces, niñito idiota.

Finalmente el chico mayor sostuvo a Yubel en sus manos. Era increíble, una carta tan rara y poderosa y en las manos de un mocoso tonto como ese. Bueno, él le daría un mejor uso que estar imaginando conversaciones con ella.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera guardar la carta en su bolsillo, un fuerte dolor atravesó su cabeza. Era como si la estuvieran comprimiendo entre dos planchas de metal. Dejó caer la carta, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza tratando de detener el dolor. Dio un alarido mientras caía de rodillas.

—¡Oye, Hiroshi! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó uno de sus cómplices, mientras soltaba a Judai y se acercaba a su líder caído.

—¡Oh, dios! —exclamó el otro, al ver como Hiroshi sangraba por la nariz, para luego desplomarse al perder el conocimiento.

Los dos chicos fueron a auxiliar a su amigo. Al ver que realmente estaba mal, lo levantaron echando sus brazos sobre sus hombros para llevarlo a la escuela, ya que era la enfermería más cercana; se olvidaron de las pertenencias de Judai, principalmente de su deck, las cuales ahora estaban desparramadas por todo el lugar.

El menor lloraba ahora en el suelo, con el rostro amoratado y un labio partido por el puñetazo de Hiroshi.

—Judai, está bien estoy aquí —escuchó la conocida voz de Yubel.

El espíritu apareció a su lado. El niño no se lo pensó y se abrazó a ella. Estaba tan aliviado de no haber perdido a su amigo.

Yubel se mordió el labio. En su desesperación Judai estaba usando sus poderes para traerlo al mundo físico. Esperaba que nadie lo viera. Su aspecto no era agradable a la vista. Mitad hombre, mitad mujer, de piel morada y con unas enormes alas que le conferían un aspecto demoniaco. Pero todo eso le tenía sin cuidado, mientras pudiera estar allí para defender a su amado Judai. Para defender a su rey.

2

Aquel incidente unió más a Yubel y a Judai. A partir de ese momento, el espíritu enseñó al niño como ser fuerte, tanto en los duelos como fuera de ellos.

Pronto el nombre de Judai se había hecho de un renombre, como un duelista con talento a pesar de su edad. Sus compañeros de primaria siempre le pedían consejos sobre que cartas usar; mientras que los mayores no tenían reparo en desafiarlo, deseosos de comprobar si los rumores con respecto a sus habilidades prodigiosas eran reales. Y, por supuesto, con el deseo de ver a Yubel, aquella carta tan rara en posesión de un simple niño de ocho años.

Sin embargo, con esa fama llegó también una oleada de matones en busca de posar sus manos en tan codiciada carta. Ninguno de ellos había escuchado realmente la historia de lo acontecido aquella tarde en un solitario callejón. Y si lo hicieron, lo tomaron como mera coincidencia. No les resultaba extraño el hecho de que Hiroshi hubiera permanecido una semana inconsciente en el hospital, mientras los médicos eran incapaces de determinar las causas detrás de tal acontecimiento.

Así, hubo constantes intentos de robo contra Judai y su misteriosa carta. Intentos que pronto demostraron acabar en tragedias similares a la de Hiroshi.

Uno pensaría que uno, dos o incluso tres casos eran meras coincidencias. Pero, cuando la lista de víctimas se incrementó, el pánico se expandió. Pronto muchos tenían miedo de enfrentarse a Judai. Los rumores de que aquellos que lo hacían caían en coma se susurraban por toda la escuela.

Y así, Judai se vio totalmente solo.

Sus amigos del colegio le dieron la espalda. Ya nadie quería sostener duelos contra él. En casa, bueno, sus padres siempre habían trabajado todo el día, por lo que realmente no era extraño pasar la mayor parte del tiempo solo. Al final, sólo le quedaban Osamu y sus cartas.

Y entonces ocurrió.

Hasta ese momento Judai se había negado a ver la realidad con respecto a Yubel. Después de todo, el espíritu lo único que hacía era protegerlo de aquellos que le querían hacer daño. Pero, cuando atacó a Osamu, las cosas cambiaron. De pronto el niño descubrió que en el fondo él también temía a Yubel. Y sus padres, a pesar de estar casi siempre fuera de casa, ya no pudieron permanecer al margen de lo que pasaba con su hijo. En especial su madre. Ella culpaba al Duel Monsters.

—¡Son esas horribles cartas! —La escuchó Judai discutir con su padre, cuando creían que él estaba durmiendo.

—Son sólo cartas, Miyuki —respondió su padre—. Él ni siquiera tiene un disco de duelo, así que realmente no corre riesgo al jugar con ellas.

—¡Ah, claro! Como no puede acceder al Solid Visión entonces todo está bien. —Sus palabras destilaban sarcasmo por todos lados.

Su padre se llevó la mano al rostro en un gesto desesperado.

—Mira, Miyuki, no tengo tiempo para esas tonterías.

Judai se apresuró a su habitación, al darse cuenta de que su padre se dirigía hacia el pasillo desde donde él escuchaba la discusión.

Esa noche, el niño pasó largas horas pensando en lo que había escuchado.

Yubel estaba incluso afectando a sus padres. ¿Y sí su madre le prohibía volver a tener un duelo y le quitaba sus cartas? No sabría qué hacer si algo como esos sucedía, y por lo que había escuchado era obvio que bien podría pasar en un futuro cercano.

Yubel. Tal vez Yubel estaba enferma. Si era así, debía encontrar una forma de curarla.

El sueño lo alcanzó mientras pensaba en eso.

3

La oportunidad de "curar" a Yubel llegó de manera inesperada a las pocas semanas. La Kaiba Corp. anunció un concurso de diseño de cartas. Pero, lo que le interesaba a Judai no era el concurso en sí, sino el premio. Las cartas ganadoras serían enviadas al espacio. Según los científicos de Kaiba Corp. pronto ocurriría un fenómeno interesante: una emanación de Energía Benigna surcaría el sistema solar, las cartas ganadoras serían bañadas con esa Energía.

Judai lo pensó por un tiempo. Esa energía sin duda sería capaz de curar a Yubel. Pero para que eso sucediera tendría que ganar el concurso.

Pasó semanas dibujando bocetos, imaginando posibles efectos entre otros detalles, tratando de crear las cartas que, según él, fueran perfectas para el concurso.

Finalmente creó un conjunto de monstruos y sus cartas de apoyo que bien podrían ganar. A él le encantaban los Superhéroes, y los extraterrestres. Con esto en mente creó a los Monstruos Neo-Espaciales y al "Héroe Elemental Neos".

Envió los diseños y esperó con impaciencia al fallo de los jueces. Necesitaba ganar, de esa manera podría pedirle a los empleados de la Kaiba Corp. que enviaran también a Yubel al espacio, de esta manera Yubel podría ser curada y no tendría que enfrentarse a la posibilidad de perder todo su mazo.

Los días restantes para el final del concurso fueron un tormento para Judai. Durante ese tiempo fue a visitar a Osamu al hospital, sólo para descubrir que su presencia hacía que recayera en lo que fuera que Yubel le había hecho.

Asustado y deprimido, no le quedó más remedio que pasar las tardes después de la escuela solo en su casa. Yubel trataba de hablar con él, pero no la escuchaba. Ya tendría tiempo para platicar con ella luego de que se hubiera curado de lo que fuera que le pasaba.

Finalmente, el fallo del concurso fue dado. Judai ganó. Estaba feliz, pronto su amigo se curaría del todo.

Días más tarde, presenció como Yubel era enviado al espacio. Y sufrió. El espíritu gritaba.

4

¡Esto es un error! Se suponía que su deber era protegerlo, era su guardián, el encargado de verlo madurar, de prepararlo para afrontar el destino que tarde o temprano lo golpearía con toda su fuerza. ¡Judai no podía hacerle esto!

Pero no había nada que Yubel pudiera hacer. Ahora estaba lejos, elevándose a una velocidad vertiginosa, hasta que la gravedad fue vencida y el cohete llegó al espacio exterior. Luego, al alejarse de la Tierra, soltó el satélite en cuyo interior se encontraban las cartas de Judai, los monstruos Neo-Espaciales. Y, un poco más allá, la capsula donde ella viajaba.

La oscuridad y el frío del espacio serían todo lo que Yubel conocería durante los próximos años. Y luego el dolor. Por qué así como había una Energía Benigna, que bañaba y fortalecía a los Neo-Espaciales, también había una Luz de la Ruina, que destrozaba a Yubel física y psicológicamente.

Durante los siguientes años conocería el dolor. Y sus gritos atravesarían la oscuridad del espacio hasta llegar a Judai. Porqué lo quisiera o no, ambos, Judai y su guardián, estaban unidos por algo más poderosos que los miles de kilómetros entre la Tierra y ella.

Así, durante años los gritos de dolor de Yubel atormentaron a Judai. Y Yubel era feliz de que hubiera al menos una pequeña parte de su espíritu capaz de alcanzar a su amado.

Pero, un día, la mente de Judai se bloqueó. Yubel no pudo llegar más a él.

Fue allí, cuando el espíritu comenzó su descenso a la locura.

5

Yubel gritaba. Podía escucharla en sus sueños. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Al principio, intentó convencerse de que era lo mejor. Seguramente Yubel era como un niño. Los niños gritan y patalean cuando saben que van a inyectarlos. Él mismo lo hacía cuando era más joven. Entonces, seguramente Yubel sentía las energías del espacio como una inyección. En tal caso, el dolor terminaría y cuando volviera él la haría sentir mejor, como el medico que obsequia un dulce a su paciente luego de la vacuna.

Pero incluso con ese razonamiento le fue imposible encontrar la paz. Y Yubel sufría cada vez más. ¡Él mismo sufría!

Comenzó a despertarse en la madrugada, gritando de terror, mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

—¡Sufre —gritaba en brazos de su madre—, y todo es por mí culpa!

Sus padres se preocuparon. No sabían que hacer. Judai ya ni siquiera podía dormir por una hora sin despertar gritando y llamando a Yubel.

Los médicos diagnosticaron terror nocturno. Pero no importaba cuantos tratamientos le dieran, las pesadillas, Yubel, siempre regresaban.

Finalmente un médico sugirió usar un tratamiento nuevo. A pesar de aún estar en fase experimental, los desesperados padres decidieron intentarlo.

Era un maquina similar a la usada en las resonancias magnéticas. Cuando Judai estaba dentro, sus ojos estaban fijos en una pantalla donde diversos patrones de colores creaban toda clase de formas, como las que se ven cuando se presionan los puños contra los parpados cerrados.

Y en poco tiempo los sueños con Yubel se fueron haciendo cada vez más erráticos. Judai ahora podía pasar horas durmiendo. A los pocos meses dormía toda la noche, y los gritos del espíritu se volvieron meros ecos lejanos. Luego los olvidó. Y, finalmente, olvidó que solía hablar con sus cartas.

Sin saberlo, había abandonado a Yubel. Sin saberlo, había perdido su mejor oportunidad para prepararse para aquello que enfrentaría en el futuro.

Por ahora, la Luz de la Ruina iba ganando.


	3. El poder de las cartas

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —Incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami. Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

* * *

**El poder de las cartas**

1

No le fue sencillo, pero al final logró convencer a sus padres de dejarlo ir al parque. Aunque claro, su madre no quería dejarlo fuera de casa mientras ellos iban a Hogwarts para las lecciones tempranas de Charles. Y de hecho Charles había insistido que los acompañara.

Desde que se había enterado de la necesidad de tener clases avanzadas, había insistido en que Harry también las necesitaba. Pero Dumbledore había acallado sus réplicas argumentando que él tendría su oportunidad cuando recibiera su carta de Hogwarts a los once años.

Harry había asentido con tristeza ante los argumentos del anciano mago. La verdad, él ya veía venir algo como eso desde el principio.

Su mente dejó de dar vueltas sobre el pasado cuando reconoció a Johan y a Samantha sentados en la misma banca de picnic en la que habían jugado la noche anterior.

El día era agradable, soleado, aunque con una temperatura no muy alta. Era el tipo de día en el cual seguramente hubiera pasado toda la tarde volando con su hermano y su padre ante la atenta mirada de su madre. Bueno, eso si su padre no recibía un llamado de emergencia en el departamento de aurores, donde era el jefe desde hacía año y medio. También era posible que su padrino Canuto y su tío Lunático se les unieran.

Pero, ahora su familia estaba en Hogwarts, e imaginaba que el tío Lunático, al ser padrino de Charles, también estaba allá. Su padrino, bueno, seguramente había ido nuevamente a ligar a un centro comercial muggle.

Se acercó a sus amigos, quienes lo saludaron con efusión. Los dos primos no habían perdido el tiempo y ya estaban jugando una partida. Harry notó que había un grupo más de chicos jugando un partido de fútbol en la cancha del parque. Los no magos gustaban mucho de ese juego, para ellos significaba lo mismo que el quidditch para los magos, según le había explicado su madre años atrás.

Luego de que Samantha venciera a Johan por muy poco, cien puntos de vida de diferencia, los tres se pusieron de pie.

—¿Has pensado que tipo de mazo te gustaría armar? —preguntó Johan, mientras caminaban hacia la tienda de cartas.

Harry pareció pensativo ante la pregunta. A decir verdad no estaba seguro. Hasta ahora conocía los mazos de sus amigos, pero según lo dicho por ellos, al haber miles de cartas las posibilidades de estrategias para un deck eran abrumadoras.

—Ya tendrás tiempo para pensar en eso cuando veas las Barajas de Principiantes y las Barajas de Estructura —agregó Samantha con una sonrisa.

—Las barajas de estructura son buenas —continuó Johan—. Yo comencé con una. Claro, algún día creare mi propia bajara con un estilo propio. Pero Triunfo del Guerrero fue un gran comienzo.

Finalmente llegaron a la juguetería. Era un local pintado de forma pintoresca. En el escaparate se veían trenes a escala, muñecos de acción, muñecas con toda clase de accesorios, balones y pelotas de diversos deportes, entre otras muchas cosas. En la puerta había un cartel, adornado por dos monstruos batallando, en el que se leía: "¡Venta de cartas de Duel Monsters oficiales!". Y más abajo: "¡Torneos todos los fines de semana! ¡Participa!"

Entraron a la tienda y rápidamente se dirigieron a un pequeño exhibidor donde los sobres de cartas de colores ocres, plateados, y dorados esperaban a ser adquiridos por los duelistas del pueblo.

—Hay poca variedad de paquetes —comentó Johan—. En Oslo siempre encuentro más cartas.

—Este es un pueblo pequeño —respondió Samantha irritada—. Si quieres gran cantidad de cartas ve a Liverpool o a Londres.

—No es mala idea.

—¿Oslo? —preguntó Harry.

—Es la capital de Noruega, mi país natal —respondió el de cabello azul.

Harry se sorprendió. Había asumido que Johan era de Gran Bretaña, puesto que no le notaba acento al hablar.

—Su madre es inglesa —respondió Samantha, intuyendo sus dudas—. Es mi tía materna. Debido a su trabajo terminó viviendo en Noruega, donde conoció al tío y se casaron. Es gracias a nuestra familia que Johan puede hablar inglés tan fluidamente y prácticamente sin acento. Eso sí, desespéralo y soltara palabrotas en noruego.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

Como toda respuesta Samantha le enseñó la lengua.

—¡Bueno ya! —farfulló el nórdico—. Vinimos a comprar cartas.

Harry se centró en las cartas y las barajas, las cuales se encontraban exhibidas en la parte alta del estante. A pesar de que Johan había dicho que la variedad era poca, para él que apenas comenzaba era descomunal. Había siete tipos distintos de sobres de expansión y cinco barajas, dos de principiantes y tres estructuradas. Observó atentamente los mazos memorizando sus nombres: baraja de principiante Básica I, baraja de principiante Principio Seguro, Baraja de Estructura Locura del Zombi, Baraja de Estructura Juicio del Lanzador de Conjuros, Baraja de Estructura Llamarada de Destrucción.

—Creo que te va bien la de lanzadores de conjuros —comentó Samantha.

Harry se sorprendió. Esa era una baraja centrada en los magos.

—¿P-por qué lo piensas? —Maldijo en sus pensamientos su tartamudeo nervioso.

—Simple corazonada —respondió su amiga con una sonrisa.

Harry asintió. Ahora sólo faltaba elegir los sobres. Tenía dinero para comprar cuatro, incluyendo el deck. Leyó los nombres de los sobres, tratando de adivinar lo que podría salir de acuerdo con sus nombres, pensando que daban pistas igual que los mazos estructurados, pero esto resultó no ser así.

Los nombres de los sobres eran los siguientes: Predadores Metálicos, Señor de Hechizos, Sirviente del Faraón, Guardián del Faraón, Fuerza del Mago, Crisis Oscura y Santuario Antiguo.

—¿Qué sobres debería comprar? —preguntó Harry.

Johan repasó los distintos paquetes, quizás intentando recordar que cartas se podían encontrar en cada uno de ellos.

—Bueno, creo que lo mejor sería comprar Juicio del Lanzador de Conjuros y varios sobres de Fuerza del Mago.

Samantha asintió con la cabeza, mostrando que estaba de acuerdo con su primo.

Harry asintió, confiando en la experiencia de los otros dos niños. Llamaron al dependiente y pidieron el mazo y los sobres mencionados. Finalmente salieron de la tienda con los productos comprados en una bolsa de plástico y se dirigieron de vuelta al parque.

Lo primero que abrieron fue el mazo. Harry extrajo de la caja un pequeño folleto en el que leyó:

—"Los magos, brujos y hechiceros más poderosos están a tus órdenes en la Baraja de Estructura Juicio del Lanzador de Conjuros. Usa sus poderosas cartas de hechizo para fortalecer tu estrategia y hacer daño a tu oponente. Juicio del Lanzador de Conjuros está listo para jugar sin muchas complicaciones, y es perfecto para los nuevos duelistas. Está repleto de cartas raras y poderosas. Cada baraja contiene cuarenta cartas, incluyendo seis nuevas tarjetas nunca antes impresas, como el raro Brujo Eliminador Oscuro y dos de las cartas más famosas de Yugi Muto, el Rey de los Duelistas. También se incluye un libro de reglas, tablero de juego, y una Guía de Duelo que servirá para mejorar tus habilidades como duelista."

—Un mazo impresionante —dijo Johan—. ¡Ábrelo, quiero ver al Mago Oscuro!

—¿Mago Oscuro? —Harry había escuchado las historias terribles sobre lo que los magos oscuros eran capaces de hacer, así que no entendía como Johan podía estar tan emocionado por ver una carta como esa. Sin embargo, se recordó, él no es un mago. Para él un mago oscuro era solamente un personaje de fantasía.

—Es la carta as de Yugi Muto —respondió Samantha—. Aunque no es una carta muy rara, en comparación con otras, el simple hecho de ser el monstruo principal de Yugi Muto la vuelve muy especial en el mundo de los duelos.

—Está es la primera vez que se edita en gran escala. ¡Pero aun así es increíble!

Harry asintió.

Tomó entre sus manos el paquete con cuarenta cartas, cubiertas por un empaque transparente, y lo abrió. El Mago Oscuro era la tercera carta en el paquete. Tenía un marco amarillo que lo distinguía como un monstruo normal, de atributo oscuridad, tipo lanzador de conjuros, nivel siete, ataque y defensa de 2500 y 2100 respectivamente. La ilustración representaba a un hombre de cabellera rubia y piel blanca; vestido con lo que parecía ser un traje hibrido entre una túnica y una armadura, de color negro, además de un sombrero en forma de cono del mismo color; en sus manos sostenía un báculo mágico, como los que se veían en los libros de texto de Historia de la Magia, los cuales se usaban siglos atrás cuando aún no se construían varitas.

—¡Es increíble! —murmuró Johan emocionado.

—Sí —admitió Samantha.

Luego de contemplar por un rato a tan especial carta, prosiguieron a ver el resto del deck y verificar cómo funcionaba. Y, finalmente, tocó el turno de abrir los sobres.

2

31 de julio, el cumpleaños de los gemelos Potter. Día de fiesta para el Mundo Mágico, que celebraba el cumpleaños de su salvador, aunque las celebraciones eran relativamente menores a las que se llevaban a cabo el 31 de octubre, para conmemorar el fin de la guerra.

El primer cumpleaños luego de aquella trágica noche, Charles había recibido cientos de cartas y regalos felicitándolo por sus cumpleaños. Esto puso furiosa a Lily, no por qué no apreciara a las personas que le agradecían a su bebé, sino debido a que olvidaban a Harry. En una carta al profeta solicitó públicamente a las personas el ser conscientes de la situación. Si bien no les podía prohibir enviar sus felicitaciones y regalos, les pedía que de igual manera trataran a Harry.

Muchas personas, sobre todo quienes eran padres o madres de familia, entendieron a Lily. Ella no quería que la fama de su hermano afectara a Harry de forma negativa.

Las personas se abstuvieron de hacer regalos costosos, y en las fiestas felicitaban de igual manera a ambos hermanos. El Profeta incluía una nota sobre el cumpleaños y la fiesta, cuando era pública, de igual forma mencionándolo como la celebración de los gemelos Potter.

Sin embargo, ese día Harry estaba triste. Le hubiera encantado invitar a Johan y a Samantha a su fiesta, pero al ser ellos muggles no había podido por obvias razones.

En la actualidad, los gemelos estaban cumpliendo nueve años.

Así pues, aunque Harry disfrutaba de la celebración con sus amigos y familiares, no podía evitar pensar en lo agradable que hubiera sido estar con quien en ese año desde que se habían convertido en sus mejores amigos. Más aun siendo que Johan regresaría a Noruega en unos pocos días, como cada verano.

A las pocas horas de iniciado el festejo, Harry se apartó un poco de los otros niños. Charles y los Weasley organizaron un partido de quidditch. Normalmente Harry hubiera participado, pero justo cuando se dirigía al campo de vuelo, luego de haber pasado un rato charlando con su padrino Sirius sobre las nuevas escobas que había comprado para él y Charles, se dio cuenta de que había un niño que no parecía disfrutar de la fiesta.

Era un chico rubio, de cara redonda y algo rechoncho.

Harry se olvidó del partido por el momento y caminó hacia el niño, el cual se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas de jardín cerca de la puerta de la cocina.

—Hola —saludó Harry.

El niño dio un respingo. Al parecer había estado sumido en sus pensamientos antes de que Harry se acercara.

—H-hola.

—Soy Harry.

—N-Neville —tartamudeó el niño rubio.

—Jugaremos un partido de quidditch, ¿quieres venir?

—Y-yo —su mirada se ensombreció, el tono de su voz bajaba—, no soy muy bueno…

Harry se sentó junto a él.

—Podemos jugar a otra cosa.

—Pero es tu fiesta. Yo no quiero…

—Y tú eres un invitado.

Harry permaneció pensativo. No sabía qué hacer para sacar a Neville de su timidez. Pero entonces la voz de Johan resonó en sus pensamientos. El Duel Monster era la respuesta.

Johan tenía la extraña idea de que a través del Duel Monsters se podría conseguir que las personas se abrieran y fueran más amistosas. Creía firmemente que los duelos unirían más a las personas en el futuro. Samantha, obviamente, se reía de su primo y sus ideas extrañas. Pero Harry, siendo un mago, intuía algo más allá de un simple juego de cartas. El Duel Monster tenía un poder especial. Un poder que tal vez podría ayudar a Neville.

—¡Tengo una idea! —exclamó Harry mientras se ponía de pie de un salto—. ¡Vamos, sígueme!

Neville veía a Harry con extrañeza. No era muy dado a estar cerca de otros niños, por lo que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la efusividad de Harry. Titubeó un poco, pero finalmente se levantó y siguió al otro niño hacia el interior de la casa.

Desde el interior de la cocina, una sonriente Lily Potter observó complacida como el hijo de su mejor amiga comenzaba una amistad con uno de sus hijos. Había costado mucho convencer a Augusta, la abuela de Neville, para que lo dejara asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de los gemelos; sobre todo ya que Neville, quien cumplía años el día 30 de julio, no había tenido una celebración propia. Ahora sentía que había valido la pena.

Lily suspiró al recordar a los padres de Neville. Siempre se preguntaría como habrían sido las cosas para el niño si la orden hubiera llegado a tiempo a la llamada de emergencia en casa de los Longbotton.

3

La habitación de Harry estaba en la planta alta, quedando justo sobre la cocina. Tenía una ventaba amplia que daba directo hacia el patio. A través de esta ambos niños pudieron ver como comenzaba el juego de quidditch.

Harry se acercó a la mesita de noche que había junto a su cama. Abrió un cajón y extrajo una caja de metal.

—Quiero mostrarte algo, Neville.

El niño de rostro redondo asintió y luego se acercó a Harry, quien se había sentado en la orilla de la cama.

El niño depositó la caja con cuidado a su lado y luego la abrió. Neville observó una gran cantidad de tarjetas cuidadosamente apiladas. Al principio pensó que se trataban de cromos de magos famosos, pero lo descarto al ver sus formas.

—¿Qué son? —preguntó interesado.

Harry sonrió entusiasmado antes de responder:

—Cartas de Duel Monsters. Es un juego muggle muy divertido.

—¿Un juego muggle? —Neville jamás había pensado que llegaría a jugar con algo hecho por muggles. No es que tuviera algo contra ellos, sino que venía de una antigua familia de magos.

—Sí. Pero no te sorprendas mucho, bien podría haber sido un juego mágico.

Luego eso, Harry extrajo de la caja varias cartas y las extendió sobre la cama, indicándole a Neville que tipo de cartas eran y lo que hacían en el juego. Luego de repasar de forma rápida, con un Neville cada vez más animado, cada regla del juego, los dos chicos comenzaron a montar duelos simulados. Dado que Neville apenas si había comenzado a aprender, a veces preguntaba a Harry que era lo que se podía hacer.

Pronto Neville fue capaz de jugar un duelo completo sin necesidad de preguntarla cada cinco minutos sobre una carta.

—¡Niños, es hora de partir el pastel! —escucharon la voz de Lily Potter.

Harry se dio cuenta de que habían estado casi dos horas jugando. De hecho, al ver por la ventana, se dio cuenta de que la tarde ya estaba muy avanzada.

—Vamos —dijo mientras guardaba sus cartas—. Ya tendremos tiempo de jugar otro día.

Neville asintió, mientras lo ayudaba a acomodar las tarjetas en la caja.

—Harry, dijiste que cada duelista arma su deck a su gusto. —El otro niño asintió—. ¿Tú tienes uno?

—Sí. Es de Lanzadores de Conjuros. Te lo mostrare después del pastel.

Luego de eso, ambos se apresuraron para llegar al primer piso.

4

Neville comenzó a frecuentar la casa de los Potter. Sobre todo los fines de semana. Aungusta Longbotton había tenido que aceptar a regañadientes que la creciente amistad con Harry estaba ayudando a su nieto con sus problemas de autoestima. Eso, a su vez, había repercutido en el hecho de que ahora el niño se sentía más seguro al hacer ciertas cosas. Eso lo ayudaría en Hogwarts.

Neville, por su parte, pudo conocer a Johan y a Samantha, aunque al primero sólo lo vio un par de veces, antes de que regresara a casa. En tales ocasiones, Harry tenía que prestarle algo de su ropa a Neville, ya que al ser un sangre pura su amigo sólo tenía ropas de mago. Dado que Neville era un poco más ancho que Harry, le pidieron a un elfo domestico que ajustara las prendas mágicamente.

Neville consiguió cambiar algunos galeones por libras, con lo cual pudo comenzar a comprar sus propias cartas. A diferencia de Harry no comenzó con una baraja de estructura. A Neville le gustaban mucho las plantas, y los otros duelistas le habían instado a crear un mazo que usara monstruos de atributo tierra.

—El problema —dijo Samantha, cuando hablaban sobre qué tipo de mazo podría jugar Neville—, es que hay pocos monstruos de tipo planta. Lo mejor es crear un mazo de atributo tierra, que incluya monstruos de tipos planta, insecto, roca y alguna que otra bestia.

Neville asintió. Bien podría funcionar. Por lo que sabía esos tipos de monstruo solían ser muy compatibles entre sí.

Con eso en mente, pasaron a diseñar el mazo de Neville.

5

Algunas veces, cuando Johan estaba en el pueblo durante las vacaciones, jugaban duelos Tag, es decir, en parejas. La baraja que Neville había armado resultó ser muy compatible con el deck de Samantha. Lo mismo pasaba con los mazos de Johan y Harry. Esto no último no era una sorpresa, en el Duel Monsters los monstruos de tipo Guerrero y los de tipo Lanzador de Conjuros se complementaban mutuamente.

El resultado eran duelos increíbles, que a veces llegaban a durar más de veinte turnos.

Ninguno de ellos imaginaba, que los mazos de ambos equipos terminarían siendo parte uno del otro en el futuro.

Los primeros en combinarse fueron los de Neville y Samantha. Y las circunstancias que llevaron a ello no podrían haber sido peores.

Samantha murió. Un accidente de coche, en Noruega, mientras visitaba a su primo en las vacaciones de primavera. De las seis personas que viajaban en el coche solamente Johan sobrevivió, en un golpe de suerte, se podría decir.

Días más tarde, Johan envió el mazo de Samantha a Neville. "A ella le hubiera gustado que lo tuvieras", decía en una carta.

No volvieron a ver a Johan, aunque mantenían el contacto con él.

Años más tarde, enviaría su antiguo mazo guerrero a Harry. Según en su carta adjunta al paquete, finalmente había encontrado el deck que siempre había soñado.

Pasarían años hasta que se vieran nuevamente.


	4. Un primer año accidentado

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —Incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami. Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

* * *

**Primera parte:**

**Hogwarts**

**...**

**Uno**

**Un primer año accidentado**

1

Comienzos del verano, a mediados de julio, para ser más exactos. Faltaba una semana para el cumpleaños de los gemelos. Según su madre, las cartas de Hogwarts llegarían justo antes de esa fecha. Siempre era así para quienes ingresaban al primer año.

La amistad con Johan y Samantha había cambiado mucho a Harry, y después también a Neville. Durante los dos años y medio que había pasado con ellos —durante los periodos de clases únicamente con Samantha— habían hecho muchas cosas muggles. Claro, el Duel Monsters era su principal actividad. Harry descubrió que era tanto o más adictivo que el quidditch. Eso explicaba cómo había crecido hasta el punto de tener sus propias ligas profesionales, especialmente en oriente. Y por supuesto, la Duel Academia.

A veces, pensaba Harry, fantaseaba con la posibilidad de ir a estudiar en esa escuela. Pero claro, estaba Hogwarts y el Mundo Mágico justo en medio. Además del peso de la sociedad. No podía ser un Potter, una de las familias más ricas y poderosas de la Gran Bretaña Mágica, y hermano del Niño-Que-Vivió, sin sentir la presión social y mediática que eso conllevaba.

En cierto sentido, el pasar tiempo con sus amigos —mientras le fue posible— le había ayudado a liberar algo del estrés que eso le ocasionaba.

A pesar de que su madre era nacida de muggles, no fue hasta que su amistad con aquel par de primos que realmente comenzó a comprender realmente lo grandiosos que eran sus avances. Y no pudo evitar pensar en lo estancado que se encontraba el mundo mágico en comparación con ellos en determinados aspectos.

Así pues, Harry se interesó por el Mundo Muggle de muchas maneras más allá del Duel Monsters, lo cual influiría en las decisiones que tomaría años más tarde.

Las lechuzas llegaron durante el almuerzo.

Charles se levantó de un salto de su silla y corrió hacia la ventana, ante la mirada orgullosa de sus padres. Harry hizo lo propio, aunque de forma más calmada. A pesar de que por dentro estaba tan feliz y entusiasmado como su hermano.

—¡Son las cartas! —gritó Charles, dando pequeños saltitos en su lugar, antes de estirar la mano y tomar la primera de ellas.

Para entonces Harry ya había llegado a donde estaba su hermano, e hizo lo mismo. Lily se aproximó a la ventana y depositó un plato con trozos de tocino para que las lechuzas comieran algo antes de su viaje de regreso al colegio.

James Potter también se acercó, tan entusiasmado como Charles, a tal grado que sólo le faltaba dar saltitos como su hijo. Lily sonreía feliz ante la interacción de su familia, mientras negaba con la cabeza como diciendo: no tienen remedio.

Harry apartó la vista de sus padres y su mirada se posó en el sobre de pergamino amarillento en el cual, escrito con letras color verde esmeralda, se leía:

_Sr. H. Potter_

_Habitación a izquierda de las escaleras_

_Colina Godric, 725_

_Valle de Godric_

_West Country_

Harry giró el sobre en sus manos para abrir la carta. El sello con el escudo de la escuela fue retirado y el contenido, en dos hojas de pergamino, extraído.

No había mucha sorpresa en el contenido de las cartas. Ya habían visto las de sus padres, quienes aún las conservaban junto con otros recuerdos de sus días de colegio, por lo que sabían de memoria el contenido.

En unas pocas líneas los directivos de la escuela, Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall, subdirectora, les informaban que disponían de una plaza en la escuela. En la segunda hoja se enlistaban los útiles necesarios para el primer año.

—Uno pensaría que a estas alturas la regla de las escobas sería retirada —murmuró James con tono apagado. Charles asintió, solemnemente, dándole la razón a su padre.

—¡Por favor! —argumentó Lily Potter—. Saben bien que es por seguridad.

—¡Pero ya sabemos volar! —se quejó Charles—. Al menos a los que ya sabemos deberían de permitirnos llevar nuestras escobas desde el primer año.

James asintió frenéticamente.

—Eso no sería justo para los demás. Ahora, volvamos a la mesa. Se va a enfriar el almuerzo.

Charles suspiro resignado, y guardó su carta en el bolsillo de su túnica.

—¿Cuándo iremos al Callejón Diagon? —preguntó Harry, una vez que estuvieron en la mesa.

—El sábado estaría bien. No hay mucho trabajo en la oficina estos días, así que incluso Canuto podría acompañarnos. Y para entonces Lunático estará lo suficientemente recuperado para ir con nosotros.

Charles suspiró. Quería ir por su varita lo más pronto posible. Hasta ahora en los entrenamientos no le habían permitido usar una varita de verdad, sólo una de practica para que aprendiera los movimientos.

—Ya verán como antes de que se den cuenta llega el día —dijo su madre, al ver su reacción, mientras le revolvía más el indomable cabello Potter.

2

Dumbledore se sentó en su escritorio. Acababa de hablar con James Potter a través del Flú. Irían a comprar los útiles escolares ese mismo sábado.

El anciano se llevó un caramelo de limón a la boca mientras pensaba en eso. Había pensado en enviar a Hagrid en busca de la piedra hasta el final del mes, justo el día del cumpleaños de los gemelos. Había tenido la certeza de que los Potter irían al callejón ese día. Bueno, tendría que adelantar las cosas.

3

El viaje al Callejón Diagon resultó casi sin ningún incidente. Aunque muy lento para el gusto de Harry. A pesar de que habían decidido ir en una fecha anterior a los días en que el lugar se abarrotaba por los alumnos que volvían a clases, la familia Potter no podía caminar tranquilamente por el lugar sin que un gran número de personas los detuvieran para saludar a Charles y a su padre.

Finalmente, después de casi treinta minutos, consiguieron llegar hasta las puertas de Gringotts. Para sorpresa de todos, allí se encontraron con un animado Rubeus Hagrid, guardabosques de Hogwarts, quien platicaba animadamente con Sirius Black y Remus Lupin.

Hagrid era un hombre alto, casi tres metros, y muy corpulento. Además de tener una cabellera y una barba espesas, a través de los cuales resaltaban sus sus ojos negro y la punta de su nariz.

Luego de que los saludos fueran repartidos, los presentes entraron al banco.

—Por cierto, Hagrid, ¿a qué has venido? —preguntó Charles.

—Asuntos de Hogwarts, muy importantes.

Tanto charles como Harry observaron con gran interés como el semi-gigante hablaba con uno de los duendes sobre ya-sabía-que en la cámara 713.

Charles intentó preguntar sobre eso, para luego ser acallado por su madre por entrometerse en los asuntos de otras personas.

Finalmente, con un par de bolsas llenas de galeones, la familia Potter y sus amigos se dirigieron a las tiendas para comprar los útiles.

Consiguieron los uniformes, las plumas, la tinta, los pergaminos, los ingredientes para pociones, los libros, entre otras cosas. Casi a las cuatro de la tarde, totalmente cargados con toda clase de bolsas, a pesar de los conjuros peso pluma y de extensión indetectable, llegaron al final del callejón y el lugar que más habían estado esperando visitar: la Tienda de Varitas Ollivander.

Era un local pequeño y polvoriento, como si nadie hubiera pasado un paño por sus ventanas y sus muebles desde hacía siglos. La tienda existía desde el 382 a. C., siendo el lugar más común para comprar una varita en Gran Bretaña.

Mientras se acercaban a la tienda, Harry sintió un extraño hormigueo que le recorría el cuerpo entero. Era curioso, había sentido algo parecido la primera vez que había sostenido un disco de duelo. Esa fue también la primera vez que logró crear lo que Johan denominaba "vinculo del duelista"; es decir, la conexión verdadera de un duelista con sus cartas.

Supuso que era algo lógico, allí, en algún lugar de la tienda, se encontraba la varita que le pertenecía.

—Ah, sí, los gemelos Potter —se escuchó la voz de Ollivander en cuanto se acercaron al mostrador. Era un hombre anciano, menudo y de cabellera cana; resaltando sus ojos que veían a los presentes de una forma un tanto siniestra.

Recitó una a una las varitas, con sus propiedades particulares, de cada uno de los adultos presentes; puesto que fue él quien se las había vendido tantos años atrás.

—Bueno, ahora pasemos a encontrar a las compañeras idóneas de estos jóvenes magos.

A Harry le pareció sumamente molesto el proceso de medición, con una cinta métrica encantada que hacía el trabajo por sí misma. El artilugio ese no se limitaba a medir el largo del brazo, sino que también la altura total del cuerpo, la distancia entre hombro y hombro, el tamaño de la nariz, entre otras más que parecían carecer de todo sentido.

Luego de una rápida mirada a Charles, Harry se dio cuenta de que él también se sentía incómodo ante tantas mediciones.

Ollivander comenzó a extraer cajas con varitas de los estantes, mientras recitaba los tipos de madera y los núcleos, y como estos interactuaban entre sí. Mientras tanto, la cinta terminó su trabajo, se enrolló y quedó inerte sobre el mostrador.

Una a una, fueron probando las varitas. Charles fue el primero en encontrar la suya. Una varita de serbal con núcleo de pelo de unicornio, de treinta y dos centímetros de largo. Según Ollivander una varita firme y potente, además de sumamente leal a su dueño. Una varita muy competente para los duelos.

Harry, por su parte, probó al menos dos docena de varitas antes de encontrar la adecuada. Acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.

Sin embargo, Ollivander pareció un tanto sombrío.

—Es curioso —comentó en tono solemne—. Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, señor Potter. Me resulta extraño que lo haya elegido esta varita, cuando fue su hermana la que casi asesina a su hermano aquella noche. Debemos esperar cosas grandes de usted, después de todo el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo cosas grandiosas. Terribles y grandiosas.

—No sé qué puede tener de grandioso asesinar gente inocente —espetó Lily mordazmente.

Ollivander simplemente asintió.

Pagaron las varitas y se marcharon directamente hacia el Caldero Chorreante, la entrada al Callejón Diagon, con la intensión ir por Flú a la casa Potter.

A mitad de camino, Hagrid los detuvo. Traía dos jaulas con dos lechuzas, una parda y otra blanca, como regalo de cumpleaños adelantados para los gemelos.

—No debiste molestarte, Hagrid —dijo Lily Potter, mientras veía como sus hijos observaban a las aves embelesados.

—Tonterías —restó importancia el semi-gigante—, además les serán muy útiles ahora que van a Hogwarts.

4

Dumbledore dejó la carta que le había enviado Ollivander sobre su escritorio y, por segunda vez en esa semana, permaneció pensativo en algo concerniente a los Potter.

Esperaba que Charles obtuviera la varita gemela de la que poseía Lord Voldemort, no Harry. Cierto, el gemelo mayor también había adquirido una varita competente para los duelos, pero no sería una defensa absoluta contra Voldemort como él esperaba.

Suspiró resignado. Después de todo era sólo un hombre y no podía controlar la manera en la que el destino se movía.

5

La posibilidad de convertirse en un duelista profesional era algo que algunas veces había discutido con Neville. Aunque, en tales ocasiones, solían hacerlo más como una divagación divertida que como una verdadera alternativa para su futuro. Al menos hasta que consiguió convertirse en el capeón nacional infantil y recibió una invitación oficial para la final mundial de la misma categoría que, convenientemente, se llevaría a cabo en Londres durante el mes de diciembre de ese año. Justamente durante las vacaciones navideñas.

Harry había participado en varios torneos en la tienda de cartas. Por lo que no fue una sorpresa cuando obtuvo un pase para el torneo regional en Bristol. Era conocido como uno de los mejores duelistas de Valle de Godric, después de todo.

Fue la primera vez que habló con sus padres sobre su pasatiempo de jugar duelos, aunque ya habían visto las cartas varias veces y sabían que se trataba de algo muggle. Sin embargo, hasta ese momento habían pensado que se trataba de algo similar a los cromos de las ranas de chocolate. A ninguno, salvo a Lily, se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de que se tratara de un juego sumamente popular del Mundo Muggle.

Charles, en el pasado, se había interesado por los originales diseños de algunas cartas; pero perdieron rápidamente su atención cuando se dio cuenta de que no se movían en lo absoluto, como los dibujos, retratos y fotografías mágicas. Y, por supuesto, no explotaban o arrojaban sustancias pegajosas a las personas.

Así, justo el día después de ir al Callejón Diagon, la familia Potter se vistió con ropa muggle y acompañó a Harry al torneo.

La sorpresa en los magos fue grande cuando, en el primer duelo, dragones y bestias comenzaron a enfrentarse entre sí. Lo único que detuvo a los magos de hacer un movimiento, creyendo que las criaturas eran reales, fue la promesa hecha a Harry de que, pasara lo que pasara, no llamarían la atención.

—Son hologramas —dijo Lily, finalmente comprendiéndolo.

—¿Su primer duelo? —preguntó una mujer algo rechoncha, sentada a su lado izquierdo en las gradas del gimnasio donde se llevaba a cabo la competición.

Los magos asintieron.

—Es impresionante, ¿a qué sí? Una cosa es ver a los niños jugando en las mesas del parque o el colegio; pero en estas competiciones, donde se usan los discos de duelo, el Duel Monsters adquiere una nueva dimensión. Increíble lo que hacen los japoneses, ¿no creen?

La familia Potter solamente atino a asentir ante ese comentario.

La familia observó con entusiasmo como Harry usaba sus hechiceros para vencer a cuantos rivales enfrentaba. Y, finalmente, conseguir el campeonato regional y su pase a los nacionales de Londres.

Una semana después, la fiesta de cumpleaños se llevó a cabo como las anteriores. Con el agregado de que el Mundo Mágico hizo un gran revuelo mediático con el próximo ingreso a Hogwarts de los gemelos. Harry y Neville discutieron sobre las nuevas cartas y estrategias que el primero había visto en el torneo regional.

Y finalmente, a mediados de agosto, Harry asistió al torneó nacional de Inglaterra.

Al igual que antes, demostró un control de asombroso de su mazo venciendo a todos sus oponentes. La final fue, sin embargo, un gran reto. Su oponente usaba un mazo que giraba en torno a la carta de Trampa Continua[1] "Drenaje de Habilidad" la cual anulaba los efectos de los monstruos, a la vez que atacaba con poderosas criaturas de altos puntos de ataque pero efectos dañinos para su usuario —mismos que obviamente se evitaban gracias a su trampa.

Con los efectos de sus monstruos sellados, Harry tuvo que buscar una manera de defenderse mediante hechizos y trampas el tiempo suficiente para lograr destruir tan molesta carta; pero su rival, al igual que él, usaba todo tipo de hechizos y trampas para protegerla. Y cuando lograba destruirla, se las arreglaba para jugar otra copia o recuperarla del Cementerio[2].

Finalmente, tras muchos turnos tortuosos, consiguió destruirla y acabar con el duelo antes de que pudiera recuperarla. Al terminar el duelo, ambos duelistas tenían sus mazos casi reducidos a un simple par de cartas y los puntos de vida de Harry eran de cien.

—Impresionante duelo —los felicitó el juez principal del torneó, uno oficial de Industrias Ilusión, compañía que fabricaba el Duel Monsters—. Deberían pensar en ser profesionales en el futuro. Realmente tienen el talento.

Y, sin que Harry se diera cuenta de cuando la idea había madurado tanto en su cerebro, de pronto de encontró con que realmente deseaba ser un duelista profesional.

La idea de ir en unos años a la Duel Academia se arraigó en su mente en ese momento. Aunque, tal vez diría más tarde, en ese momento no sospecho hasta qué punto esa idea había afectado realmente su vida.

6

El primero de septiembre, el andén nueve y tres cuartos lucía lleno de actividad.

Era el momento en que los jóvenes magos y brujas partían hacia Hogwarts, y a las aventuras que, sin duda, les esperaban en la renombrada escuela de magia y hechicería.

Los Potter no fueron la excepción. La familia entera se precipito a través de la atestada estación. Lily y Harry suspiraron al ver que, nuevamente, se había reunido una gran cantidad de reporteros deseosos de obtener una nota sobre la familia Potter y el primer viaje del Niño-Que-Vivió y su gemelo a Hogwarts.

James y Charles adoptaron su característica pose sonriente de "relaciones públicas". Aunque, por dentro, estaban tan exasperados como los otros dos miembros de su familia. James Potter, en sus días de colegio, había estado deseoso de obtener fama y reconocimiento en el Mundo Mágico. Ahora, y dada la forma en la que había obtenido dichas cosas, lo único que deseaba era poder aparecer en público con su familia sin ser acosado por la prensa y otros magos deseosos de estrechar la mano del Niño-Que-Vivió.

Después de la típica foto de la familia completa, que seguramente estaría en primera plana al día siguiente, los reporteros de El Profeta y otros medios, finalmente les dejaron su espacio para que se despidieran de sus hijos.

James subió los baúles y las jaulas con las lechuzas —los animales le enviaron una mirada severa ante tal acción— al vagón, mediante un encantamiento de levitación, mientras Lily les daba las últimas indicaciones.

—No se olviden de jugarles bromas a los Slytherin y a Quejicus —aconsejó su padre.

—¡James! —reprendió Lily, enviándole una mirada severa—. Deja de poner a los niños contra sus compañeros. Y mucho menos contra un profesor.

Charles trataba de no reírse, fallando estrepitosamente. Harry simplemente negó con la cabeza. Su padre no cambiaría, no importaba lo maduro que aparentara ser algunas veces.

—Pero Lily —trató de justificarse James—, la vida en Hogwarts no es divertida sin las bromas… —Se calló ante la mirada de su esposa. Básicamente decía: "insiste con eso y no habrá diversión nocturna por varios meses".

Resignado, el hombre tuvo que conformarse con dar los consejos comunes —alejarse de Filch, visitar a Hagrid y no adentrarse mucho en el Bosque Prohibido hasta al menos su tercer año, ganándose una nueva reprimenda de su esposa— a sus hijos y revolverles el cabello cuando finalmente subieron al vagón. Lily se limpió algunas lágrimas, mientras besaba a ambos niños en sus mejillas, provocando quejas de Charles y una sonrisa tímida de Harry.

Harry rápidamente fue en busca de Neville, mientras que Charles fue a buscar a los Weasley; seguramente para planear alguna broma.

Encontró a su amigo en el último compartimiento del vagón. Y no estaba solo. Había una niña de cabello castaño y enmarañado con él; ella ya vestía su uniforme de Hogwarts.

—Buenos días —saludó Harry, tan cortésmente como su madre le había inculcado.

—Buenos días —devolvió el saludo la niña con timidez.

Harry saludó a Neville, luego le extendió la mano a la niña.

—Mucho gusto, soy Harry Potter.

—Hermione Granger —se presentó la chica rápidamente, estrechando su mano y agitando con algo de sobre entusiasmo. Al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, soltó rápidamente Harry y se permitió sonrojarse avergonzada. Harry no mostró señal de que eso le hubiera molestado.

—Qué bien que llegaste —dijo Neville, mientras lo ayudaba a acomodar su baúl junto con los otros.

—Vinimos por el Mundo Muggle. Mamá insistió, aunque a papá le desesperó todo el tráfico matutino.

Hermione, por su parte, permaneció callada. No podía creer que ese niño fuera un Potter. Había leído en varios libros sobre el ataque a los hijos de la familia Potter hacia diez años, durante Halloween, pero nunca pensó que estaría realmente ante uno de los hermanos. Además de que había sido muy educado. No estaba segura realmente de cómo se comportaban las celebridades en el Mundo Mágico, pero estaba segura al menos de que la mayoría de los famosos muggles eran muy desagradables en persona.

—Entonces, ¿es una buena carta? —preguntó Neville. Se refería a la carta promocional que Harry había ganado en el torneo nacional.

—Sí, es muy buena. Pero no va con mi estrategia.

El chico de cabello oscuro se dirigió hacia su baúl y extrajo un cartapacio de su interior.

Neville se acercó a observar. Harry había puesto la carta que había ganado en la primera hoja, justo al centro. "Emperador del Relámpago", leyó Neville mentalmente.

—¡Es increíble! —murmuró el rubio.

—¡Lo sé! Una lástima que no sea legal en torneos. —Emperador del Relámpago era una carta de triunfo. Es decir, daba el triunfo automático de un Match, un duelo de tres rounds, si en el primer encuentro reducía los puntos de vida del oponente a cero. La desventaja era que necesitaba el tributo de tres monstruos de tipo trueno para invocarse.

—¿Juegan Duel Monsters? —preguntó Hermione.

—Sí. ¡También juegas! —Se entusiasmó Neville.

—No. Algunas veces vi a otros chicos jugar. Y, bueno, mi primo también tenía algunas cartas. No creí que el juego fuera también popular en el Mundo Mágico.

—Y no lo es —respondió Harry—. Creo que Nev y yo somos los únicos magos que jugamos.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y apareció Draco Malfoy. Harry y Neville lo reconocieron de algunas de las fiestas del ministerio a las que se habían visto obligados a asistir en los últimos años. Era un chico pálido y de cabellera rubia. Venía acompañado de dos niños grandes y corpulentos, una especie de guardaespaldas; seguramente de las familias Crabbe y Goyle, fieles lugartenientes de los Malfoy desde hacía siglos.

—Vaya, pero si es el Potter menor —dijo con sorna—. Y Longbotton. —Su mirada se posó en Hermione. Su rostro mostro una expresión de repugnancia.

—Oh —dijo la niña, extendiendo la mano—, Hermione Granger, un placer.

Draco la miró con indignación.

—Malfoy, será mejor que te marches —dijo Harry fríamente. No quería que Hermione se enfrentara a los fanáticos sangre pura antes de siquiera haber visto Hogwarts. La niña pareció intuir que algo andaba realmente mal, puesto que bajó la mano con una expresión entre avergonzada y confundida.

—Mira, Potter… —Pero antes de que pudiera concluir, se escuchó una voz proveniente del pasillo.

—¿Todo bien por allí? —Harry reconoció la voz de Percy Weasley. Su madre le había dicho que sería prefecto ese año.

—No sucede nada, Percy —respondió Harry, en cuanto el pelirrojo se asomó en el compartimiento—. Malfoy pasó a saludar, pero ya se iba.

Draco dio media vuelta, aunque antes pareció enviarle una mirada a Harry, en la cual le decía que eso no había terminado.

Percy suspiró, al ver como los tres de primero pasaban a su lado. Conocía perfectamente a los Malfoy. Cuando lo vio dirigirse al vagón en el cual viajaban los Potter —los había visto entrar un poco antes del comienzo del viaje—, decidió revisar que no fueran a meterse en una pelea o algo similar. La rivalidad entre los Potter y los Malfoy había llegado a ser tan grande como la de los últimos con su propia familia. Sobre todo después de la caída del innombrable.

Percy asintió hacia los que estaban en el compartimiento, luego cerró la puerta y continuó con su ronda por los pasillos.

Harry soltó el aire en cuanto quedaron solos. Neville miraba aún hacia la puerta con nerviosismo, como esperando que Draco volviera en cuanto se diera cuenta de que el prefecto se había ido.

—Qué niño tan desagradable —murmuró Hermione.

—Es un Malfoy —respondió Harry—. No son las personas más agradables del Mundo Mágico.

Neville asintió lentamente. Draco Malfoy había insultado y ridiculizado la situación de sus padres en diversas ocasiones. Cuando más chico muchas veces terminaba llorando. En los últimos años Harry le había ayudado a hacerle frente.

El viaje transcurrió sin más incidentes. Salvo que Neville perdió a su sapo y tuvieron que ir en busca de un prefecto para que lo invocara —idea de Harry, puesto que Hermione y Neville habían sugerido ir a buscarlo por todo el tren—; también recibieron la visita de Charles, acompañado por Ron; además de los gemelos Weasley y su amigo Lee Jordan, quien había colado al tres una tarántula enorme.

Compraron varios dulces del carrito y pasaron la mayor parte del viaje conversando sobre las casas y las clases que tomarían.

Más o menos una hora antes de llegar, Hermione abandonó el comportamiento para darles espacio a los dos chicos, quienes se cambiaron de ropa rápidamente.

Finalmente el Expreso de Hogwarts llegó a la estación de Hogsmeade; donde los primeros años fueron recibidos por Hagrid y llevados al castillo a través del lago. En el puerto los esperaba la profesora McGonagall para darles la introducción antes de la Ceremonia de Selección.

7

—¡Potter, Harry! —llamó la profesora McGonagall. Harry se adelantó con algo de nerviosismo. Había cuchicheos en el lugar, pero no tantos como los que precedieron a la selección de Charles.

Antes de que el Sombrero Seleccionador fuera puesto en su cabeza, alcanzó a ver hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, desde donde su hermano y Neville le devolvieron miradas esperanzadas; confiando en que quedara en su misma casa.

Finalmente el sombrero tapó sus ojos y una voz pareció hablar directo en su cabeza:

—_Interesante, una mente dispuesta. A diferencia de tu hermano, tu madre consiguió plantar muy bien en ti el gusto del conocimiento. Harías bien en Ravenclaw, pero no creo que sea lo adecuado. Veo aquí que te has decidido, aunque aún no lo admites totalmente, a seguir el camino del duelista. Un camino difícil, requerirá de gran valor para enfrentar a la sociedad mágica, tomando en cuenta lo que se espera de un Potter; más aún en estos tiempos. Con eso no me queda duda de que tu lugar está en…_ —gritó la última palabra—: ¡Gryffindor!

Harry se levantó, entregó el sombrero a McGonagall y corrió hacia su nueva casa. Se sentó junto a su hermano y Neville, justo enfrente de Hermione.

8

Las clases eran justo lo que se esperaba. Salvo por pociones. Fue justamente la peor de todas. Severus Snape, el profesor de dicha materia y Jefe de la Casa Slytherin, parecía especialmente ensañado con ellos. Harry había escuchado una y otra vez las historias que Sirius y su padre contaban sobre sus bromas hacia el hombre en el colegio. Claro, siempre asegurándose de que su madre no los escuchaba. Así que, en cierta medida, entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía el profesor Snape al tener que dar clases a los hijos de su mayor enemigo.

Para el final de la semana se encontró agotado y sepultado en mucho trabajo escolar. A pesar de ser los primeros días del curso, muchos profesores —en especial McGonagall, quien impartía transfiguración, y Flitwick, de la clase de encantamientos— parecían querer terminar cuanto antes con la teoría para pasar a la práctica. La profesora McGonagall, sin embargo, ya comenzaba a encargarles pequeñas prácticas, como convertir cerillos en agujas y viceversa.

El sábado por la tarde, Harry se sentó en una mesa de la biblioteca frente a Neville. Hermione también estaba allí. Ella leía un libro sobre transfiguración, seguramente tratando de adelantarse un poco en clases, o de alargar el ensayo sobre los principios básicos que debían de entregar el próximo lunes. Neville por su parte trataba de memorizar algo del libro de pociones. El chico no era particularmente bueno en esa clase.

—Escuche que Charles obtuvo su primera detención —dijo Neville al verlo llegar.

—Sí. Filch lo sorprendió tratando de asomarse al pasillo prohibido junto con Ron Weasley.

—¿Cómo es que tu hermano se busca tantos problemas? —preguntó Hermione, alzando la vista de su texto.

—Creo que está en los genes Potter —respondió Harry—. Papá dice que los problemas nos persiguen desde hace muchas generaciones. Aunque debo decir que ni Charles ni mi padre hacen mucho por evitarlos. Siempre tratando de hacer nuevas bromas.

Harry sacó un pergamino y comenzó a trabajar en su propio ensayo, imitando a Hermione.

Una hora después, los tres chicos terminaron con sus deberes y comenzaron el camino de vuelta a la torre Gryffindor. En el camino Neville y Harry comenzaron a charlar sobre posibles estrategias de duelo. Hermione los escuchó sin mucho entusiasmo. No entendía muy bien la mecánica del juego, no es que haya tratado de hacerlo. Su interés estaba en los estudios, no en un juego de cartas.

Llegaron a la sala común y ambos chicos decidieron que era mejor dejar de discutir las estrategias y ponerlas en práctica. Se ubicaron en una de las mesas dispuestas para que los alumnos hicieran sus tareas y sacaron sus mazos de los bolsillos de sus túnicas.

—¿Nunca van a ningún sitio sin sus cartas? —preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

—Los magos nunca dejamos atrás nuestras varitas —contestó Harry—, de igual manera, los duelistas nunca dejamos atrás nuestros decks.

El duelo comenzó. Ambos se habían enfrentado muchas veces, por lo cual siempre parecían tener una forma de contrarrestarse mutuamente cada estrategia. Así pues, cada uno intentaba forzar una situación en la cual el oponente cometiera un error, a la vez que se cuidaba de no caer en su propia trampa.

Pronto, el enfrentamiento de cartas comenzó a llamar la atención de las personas a su alrededor. Algunos fueron a ver lo que hacían los de primero. Al comprender que era un juego, esperaban que sucediera algo, como que de pronto uno de los monstruos impresos en las cartas saliera de esta y quemara la carta del otro jugador. Muchos al percatarse de que no había nada "mágico" en las tarjetas perdían el interés y se alejaban para ocuparse de otros asuntos más importantes.

Los nacidos muggles y algunos mestizos, en cambio, observaron el duelo con entusiasmo. Algunos conscientes de cada jugada, puesto que eran duelistas; otros ya que a pesar de no jugar habían visto algunos de los duelos profesionales por televisión.

—Muy interesante duelo —comentó uno de los chicos mayores, una vez que el duelo terminó con un triunfo (apenas) de Harry—. Personalmente prefiero los mazos de daño directo.

Y, tras intercambiar algunas palabras, el mayor, quien se presentó como Edward King, se enfrascó en un duelo contra Harry.

9

El domingo, mientras Harry, Charles y Ron tomaban el té con Hagrid en su cabaña, los chicos notaron una nota en El Profeta donde se hablaba de un reciente asalto a Gringotts apenas poco más de un mes atrás.

—Es curioso —comentó Harry—, fue la cámara 713. ¿No es esa la bóveda que vaciaste la semana anterior, Hagrid?

Hagrid pareció algo nervioso y no respondió. En su lugar preguntó:

—¿Cómo les fue en su primer semana?

Harry se dio cuenta de que no quería tocar el tema, por lo que decidió dejarlo de lado. No así Charles, quien era curioso por naturaleza y en varias ocasiones intentó sacarle algo al hombre con la ayuda de Ron.

10

Unos días después de la visita a Hagrid, justo el día después de que tuvieran su primera clase de vuelo, una rabiosa Hermione Granger se sentó junto a Neville y Harry en la mesa de Gryffindor durante el desayuno.

—¡Tu hermano no tiene remedio!

—¿No lo habrás seguido anoche? —preguntó Harry.

Durante la cena Draco Malfoy había desafiado a un duelo a Charles. Luego de la desastrosa clase de vuelo, en la cual Neville había terminado con la muñeca fracturada a causa de una desagradable caída, Charles había conseguido hacerse con un puesto en el equipo de Quidditch Gryffindor; después de que la profesora McGonagall presenciara como atrapaba la recordadora de Neville en el aire. Molestó por eso, Malfoy había orquestado lo que obviamente era una trampa, retando a Charles a un duelo a la medianoche en la sala de trofeos. Y Ron Weasley, como de costumbre, apoyó tal enfrentamiento.

Harry y Hermione habían intentado demostrarles que no era más que un engaño. Al final Harry se rindió al ver lo decididos que estaban los otros dos chicos.

El menor de los Potter fue a la enfermería después de eso, para acompañar a Neville de regreso al dormitorio; sabiendo que para entonces ya estaría recuperado y lo malo que era recordando las contraseñas de la entrada a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Justo treinta minutos antes de la medianoche, intentó persuadir a los chicos por última vez. Nuevamente lo desestimaron.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que al parecer Hermione también los había intentado de convencer de su error.

—Pues, sí, lo hice —respondió la castaña—. Tal como pensábamos, era una trampa. Malfoy no se presentó, y al parecer avisó a Filch.

Harry asintió. Era justo el tipo de cosas que Malfoy hacía.

—El punto no es ese. Por accidente terminamos en el pasillo prohibido. ¡Tienen un enorme perro de tres cabezas allí!

Harry se sorprendió, y de inmediato pensó en Hagrid. Era el único miembro del personal de Hogwarts que podría conseguir una bestia como esa.

Hermione no volvió a despotricar al respecto.

11

—Protege algo —dijo Charles. A su lado, Ron asintió.

Harry y Neville escuchaban en parte, pues estaban un poco más concentrados en su duelo que en lo que Charles decía.

—Bueno, si lo tienen dentro del colegio, y Dumbledore nos prohibió acercar a él. —Harry colocó una carta y terminó el turno.

—Pero…

—Mira Charles, me resulta tan extraño como a ti, pero mamá nos advirtió que no nos metiéramos en problemas. Y creo que incluso papá se hubiera abstenido de entrometerse si algo como eso hubiera pasado en sus días de colegio.

—¡Vamos, Harry! ¿No me dirás que no sientes curiosidad por lo que hay allí? —preguntó Ron Weasley—. Estamos en Hogwarts, se supone que debemos hacer cosas fantásticas y grandiosas, no sentarnos todo el día a jugar a las cartas y hacer los deberes.

Harry suspiró exasperado.

—No sé —intervino Neville—. No creo que ir a molestar a un cerbero sea parte de las cosas que deben de hacerse en Hogwarts.

Ron lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Vamos, Charles, está claro que no quieren ser incluidos en esto.

Ron se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentado y se alejó del lugar. Charles pareció dudar entre seguir a su amigo y quedarse con su hermano. Al final se levantó y siguió al pelirrojo.

12

La mañana de Halloween, justo después de la clase de encantamientos, Harry tuvo una pelea con su hermano y Ron Weasley. No se trató de algo relacionado con el cerbero del tercer piso y lo que fuera que custodiara. El asunto comenzó luego de que Ron insultara a Hermione.

Luego de gritarle a Ron, quien la había llamado insufrible afirmando que nadie quería ser su amiga, Charles se había metido.

—A final de cuentas, ella se lo busco —dijo el Potter mayor, más por ponerse del lado de Ron que por qué realmente pensara en eso—. Es decir, siempre anda por allí exigiéndonos hacer los deberes. Nadie la nombro nuestra tutora o…

Pero su voz se apagó al ver el rostro de Harry. El gemelo menor suspiró profundamente, más para no maldecir a su hermano —y no sólo con palabras— que por otra cosa.

—Deberían ir a disculparse —dijo fríamente.

Ron parpadeó, sorprendo por el tono de Harry. Pero, al ver a Charles, cuya expresión indicaba que no se dejaría amedrentar por el tono de su hermano, se puso firme y sentenció:

—No. Ella es quien debe de pedir disculpas. Es una entrometida y trató de avergonzarme en clase.

—¡Ella sólo trataba de ayudarte! —refutó Neville.

—Pues que se abstenga. Si tanto quiere ayudar, que te ayude a ti. Eres el pero mago que he visto en mi vida.

Harry apretó los dientes y su manó se cerró fuertemente alrededor de la empuñadura de su varita.

La discusión no fue a más, ya que en ese momento Snape pasó camino al Gran Comedor y les bajó puntos por estar obstruyendo uno de los pasillos.

Hermione no se presentó a la comida, ni a ninguna de las clases de la tarde. Algunas de sus compañeras dijeron haberla visto llorar en el baño de niñas.

Durante la fiesta de Halloween, esa noche, el profesor Quirrell, de la clase de Defesa, entró agitadamente al comedor para avisar que había un troll en las mazmorras.

Dumbledore llamó al orden y envió a los alumnos de regreso a sus dormitorios.

—Con todo respeto, director —intervino Snape—, no sería mejor asegurar el Gran Comedor y mantener a algunos profesores aquí. No creo que sea prudente enviar a los alumnos a los pasillos en estos momentos.

—Tienes razón, Severus.

Seguidamente, Dumbledore dividió a los profesores, algunos resguardarían el Gran Comedor, mientras el resto bajaría a las mazmorras a enfrentar al troll.

Snape colocó varios conjuros en la entrada y luego se marchó dejando a la profesora Sprout, de herbología, al profesor Flitwick y a madame Pomfrey, la medimaga del colegio, a cargo de los estudiantes.

—Profesor —llamó Harry al profesor Flitwick, una vez que la conmoción se hubo calmado un poco. Entre tantos gritos y luego las posteriores ordenes de Dumbledore, no había tenido tiempo de hablar con ellos—. Es Hermione, no está en la fiesta. Ella no sabe del troll.

Justo en ese momento Neville le tocó el hombro y le señaló hacia el lugar donde habían estado sentados Charles y Ron. Estaba vacío y no se veían que estuvieran en el comedor.

—Deben de haber ido a buscar al troll —conjeturó Harry.

—Pero, ¿cómo podrían haber salido, señor Potter? —preguntó Sprout.

—Bueno, Charles tiene una capa de invisibilidad —jadeos entusiastas por parte de los estudiantes que escuchaban, sobre todo de los gemelos Weasley—, creo que papá se la dio a escondidas.

Los profesores enviaron un patronus para avisar a Dumbledore de los alumnos faltantes, y luego Flitwick fue en busca de Hermione.

13

Luego de esa noche, Hermione, Ron y Charles parecieron volverse muy buenos amigos. Esto luego de que ambos salvara a la niña del troll al que, indirectamente, ellos habían empujado.

Dejando eso de lado, Harry y Neville continuaron sosteniendo varios duelos en la sala común, a los que cada vez más gente se agregaba para también jugar.

—Saben —dijo una chica de tercero, Matilde Roberts, se llamaba—. Cuando vengo a Hogwarts siempre dejo mis cartas en casa. Nunca pensé que aquí pudiera haber duelistas.

Era cierto, si ahora tenía su deck consigo era por qué en su última carta había pedido a sus padres que se lo enviaran por correo.

Pronto eran tantos jugadores, que incluso pensaron en armar un pequeño torneo.

Uno de los chicos de séptimo pidió permiso a la profesora McGonagall, y más tarde al director, y Dumbledore pareció encantado con la idea. A decir verdad, desde que se había enterado de tan interesante juego muggle —luego de que Filch confiscara algunas cartas en meses pasados—, le había intrigado de sobre manera. Por motivo había mandado a investigar de qué trataba el juego.

Al parecer tenía su origen en un antiguo juego mágico de Egipto, un juego reconocido en los antiguos papiros de tiempos de los faraones por sus connotaciones oscuras. Sin embargo, tras analizar algunas de las cartas se percató de que no parecía haber nada extraño en ellas.

Rastreó al creador del juego en América, un muggle. Pegasus J. Crawford aparentemente había visto algunas de las viejas descripciones del juego en un viaje a Egipto años atrás. Siendo el dueño de una prestigiosa empresa de juegos de mesa le había parecido algo llamativo y había decidido crear su propia versión moderna.

Sin embargo, para estar seguro, se contactó con la familia Ishtar —reconocida por ser descendientes de antiguos sacerdotes, magos egipcios y guardianes de las tumbas de los faraones—. El actual líder de la familia, Marik Ishtar, le aseguró que el juego de cartas no tenía ninguna relación con el antiguo Juego de lo Oscuro egipcio, más allá del diseño de algún monstruo basado en los jeroglíficos y grabados de los templos en control del gobierno muggle de Egipto.

Así, sin aparentemente nada que temer, Dumbledore dio el visto bueno para que se fundara un club de duelistas en Hogwarts.

Los sangre pura se indignaron, y Lucios Malfoy, jefe de la junta escolar, intentó prohibir el juego en el colegio. Dumbledore sin embargo hecho por tierra sus objetivos. Según el viejo director no había motivos para alarmarse. Era un simple juego, y de hecho menos peligroso que el quidditch u otros juegos mágicos.

Al final, a regañadientes, Malfoy aceptó que no tenía una razón sólida para prohibir el juego muggle.

El club de Duel Monsters finalmente estuvo montado justo una semana antes del comienzo de la temporada de Quidditch.

14

El primer partido de la temporada de quidditch, Slytherin vs Gryffindor, resultó ser un espectáculo un tanto desagradable para la familia Potter. Alguien había intentado matar a Charles. Hermione y Ron se encontraban firmemente convencidos de que había sido Snape. Harry tenía sus dudas y Neville no sabía que pensar.

El matrimonio Potter acudió a hablar con Dumbledore de lo sucedido, pero de igual manera él director no tenía idea de que podría estar pasando.

Ese mismo día por la tarde, los cinco niños se reunieron con Hagrid para tomar el té. Luego del susto en el partido eso les cayó de maravilla.

Charles sacó a relucir el tema del aparente intento de asesinato de Snape. Al ver la reacción incrédula y tajante del guardabosque, contó como lo habían visto dirigirse al tercer piso la noche de Halloween, mientras se suponía que debía de estar ayudado con el asunto del troll; además de la pierna herida que presentó los siguientes días.

Hagrid negó todo, pero en un descuido reveló el nombre del cerbero: Fluffy. Y, para rematar, que lo que se custodiaba era asunto de Dumbledore y de Nicolas Flamel.

15

Durante las vacaciones navideñas, Harry asintió al torneo mundial infantil de Duel Monsters, en Londres.

Se abrió camino fácilmente, y de hecho se encontró con Johan en el lugar, intercambiaron anécdotas —Harry evitó la magia, por supuesto— y estrategias de duelo.

Desafortunadamente Johan perdió en los cuartos de final, pero Harry se abrió camino hasta la final. Su oponente, un duelista castaño de su misma edad que jugaba con héroes elementales: Judai Yuki.

Tras un duelo arduo, en el que el duelista japonés puso a prueba a su máximo el mazo de Harry, los héroes finalmente se impusieron a los hechiceros de Harry. Sin embargo, el duelista británico estaba satisfecho. Nunca antes había tenido un duelo tan emocionante como ese. Esperaba poder enfrentarse a Judai en el futuro nuevamente.

16

La siguiente aventura de Charles y sus amigos resultó ser demasiado ilegal. Y no por qué hubiera rotó las reglas del colegio, sino por qué implicaba a un dragón. Y como siempre, Harry y Neville se vieron arrastrados al asunto de manera indirecta. O tal vez esta vez no tanto.

Comenzó cuando Charles, Ron y Hermione descubrieron a Hagrid buscando información sobre dragones en la biblioteca. Después de clases, convencieron a Neville y a Harry de acompañarlos a la cabaña del guardabosque, donde descubrieron el huevo de dragón siendo empollado en una hoya en la chimenea.

Trataron de convencer a su amigo de que eso era mala idea. Sin embargo, Hagrid siendo Hagrid, restó importancia o simplemente desestimó los argumentos de los niños.

Las cosas se complicaron luego de que el dragón naciera. Crecía demasiado rápido, provocaba pequeños incendios, e incluso llegó a morder a Ron. La mordida resultó ser venenosa, por lo que el pelirrojo tuvo que pasar varios días en la enfermería. Y, como si todo eso no hubiera sido suficiente, Draco los descubrió.

Finalmente trazaron un plan para enviar al dragón, Norberto lo había llamado Hagrid, con el hermano de Ron, Charlie, quien trabajaba en una reserva de dragones en Rumania. Sólo que un descuido de Ron provocó que Draco se enterara de su plan.

Unas noches después, entre la incertidumbre de cuando los delataría Malfoy, entre Harry, Hermione y Charles —ayudados por la capa de invisibilidad— trasladaron al dragón a la torre de astronomía.

Las cosas se sucedieron rápidamente hasta el desastre a partir de ese punto. Primero, descubrieron que Draco los había delatado, aunque McGonagall no le creyó obviamente. Pero, justo cuando volvían de la torre, Harry recordó algo.

—¡Olvidamos la capa! —exclamó en un susurró.

—Ve y tráela —dijo rápidamente Charles.

Harry iba a replicar. Lo mejor sería que subieran los tres para poderse ocultar. Pero, justo en eso Charles habló:

—Apresúrate, nosotros esperaremos aquí. Ya hemos hecho mucho ruido, y si subimos todos de nuevo alguien puede darse cuenta.

Harry asintió y volvió sobre sus pasos.

Unos minutos después, volvió al lugar pero ni Charles ni Hermione estaban allí. Con un suspiro exasperado, volvió a la torre de Gryffindor, pensando que ellos ya estaban allí.

Pues bien, no estaban y tampoco Neville.

Media hora más tarde, una molesta profesora McGonagall escoltó de regreso a la Sala Común a los tres estudiantes faltantes, mientras aseguraba que nunca antes se había sentido tan decepcionada de sus Gryffindor.

A la mañana siguiente, Slytherin había perdido veinte puntos de casa y Gryffindor ciento cincuenta puntos.

17

Durante los siguientes días hicieron todo lo posible por recuperar los puntos perdidos y mantenerse lo más alejado posible de los problemas. Neville la pasaba muy mal, por lo que Harry trataba de estar con él el mayor tiempo posible, incluso si eso significaba ser alcanzado en parte por el desprecio de los demás Gryffindor.

Draco Malfoy, por el contrario, era tratado como un héroe en su casa por haber provocado una pérdida masiva de puntos a sus rivales directos. Además de que el favoritismo de Snape en pociones les permitió recuperar los puntos perdidos rápidamente.

Harry y Neville se encontraban como de costumbre en la sala común sosteniendo un duelo. No había nadie más en el lugar, puesto que era fin de semana y la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban en los jardines o explorando el castillo.

Justo en ese momento, la entrada se abrió y aparecieron Charles, Ron y Hermione.

—¡Es Snape! —dijo Charles, mientras se sentaba cerca de Harry.

—Espera, ¿de qué hablas? —preguntó Harry confundido. Neville alzó la vista para confrontar él también al trió.

—Bueno —comenzó Charles— recuerdas la trampilla que custodia el cerbero en el tercer piso.

—¿No habrán seguido indagando en eso?

—Pues sí —respondió Ron—. Y teníamos razón. Es la piedra filosofal.

—¿La piedra filosofal? —preguntó Neville.

—Una piedra legendaria que los alquimistas buscaron durante siglos —respondió Harry—. Supuestamente con ella se obtendría la capacidad de transmutar cualquier metal en oro, o fabricar el elixir de la vida para ser inmortales.

—Exactamente, y Snape quiere robarla.

Harry entrecerró lo ojos mientras veía al trío.

—Snape es un profesor.

—Eso mismo dije yo, y Hagrid; pero… no podemos negar que las evidencias lo culpan. Ha estado actuando muy sospechoso.

—Snape es demasiado inteligente para intentar robar algo que Dumbledore custodia. Y, de todas maneras, ¿cómo están tan seguros de que es la piedra filosofal lo que custodia Fluffy?

Charles miró a Ron y a Hermione, quienes asintieron con la cabeza en su dirección.

—Bueno, después de que Hagrid dijera que lo que había en el tercer piso tenía que ver con Nicolas Flamel, investigamos quien era esa persona. Resultó que es un alquimista reconocido por haber creado la piedra filosofal.

—Así que dedujeron que eso era lo que se guardaba allí —dijo Harry pensativo—. Supongo que es lo mismo que Hagrid fue a buscar a Gringotts el día que fuimos al callejón.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó Charles.

—Aún así, que pruebas tienen de que Snape pueda estar tras la piedra.

—Ya lo sabes, su pierna herida. En Halloween lo vimos ir hacia el tercer piso.

—No es prueba suficiente —intervino Neville—. Tal vez fue a verificar que nadie fuera a aprovecharse del asunto del trol para intentar robar la piedra.

Charles y Ron bufaron desesperados. Estaba claro que no podrían convencer a Harry ni a Neville de que lo que decían era verdad.

18

A la mañana siguiente de la detención con Hagrid por el asunto del dragón, Charles informó a Harry de lo que había visto en el Bosque Prohibido.

—¡Es el que no debe ser nombrado! ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes? Snape es un mortífago, papá siempre lo ha dicho.

—¿Voldemort? —Los demás se estremecieron, incluido Charles—. ¿Por qué se arriesgaría a tratar de robar algo justo en las narices de Dumbledore?

—No es obvio —despotricó Charles—. La piedra filosofal es tan poderosa que bien podría permitirle recuperar todo su poder. Para alguien desesperado como él es un premio tan valioso como para dejarlo pasar. Incluso con Dumbledore.

—Lo viste en el bosque. —No era una pregunta.

—S-sí. —Charles sintió escalofríos al recordar lo visto la noche anterior—. Está matando unicornios en el bosque. Y de seguro Snape intenta robar la piedra para él.

Ron, Hermione y Neville, quienes hasta ese momento sólo se habían limitado a observar la discusión entre los dos hermanos, se estremecieron.

—¿Haz avisado a alguien?

—No, no van a creernos.

—¿Cómo quieres hacer algo sin decírselo a los adultos? Estoy seguro de que Dumbledore y nuestros padres te escucharían. No es de lo que han hablado todos estos años, de estar listo para cuando Voldemort vuelva.

—Sí —musitó Charles algo abatido—. Pero, sin pruebas no van a creernos. Tenemos que sorprender a Snape y al innombrable justo cuando cometan el crimen.

—Ah, claro. Supongo que Voldemort será buen deportista y te concederá cinco o diez minutos para ir a buscar a Dumbledore. ¡Por Merlín, es un Señor Oscuro, no un villano cliché de Marvel o DC!

—¿Perdón…? —preguntaron Ron y Charles confundidos.

—Historietas muggles —respondió Neville.

—¿Cómo es que ustedes las conocen? —preguntó Hermione. Sabía que ambos chicos se habían criado en el mundo de los magos, y por lo que Charles le había dicho, su madre se había alejado por completo del Mundo Muggle hacía mucho tiempo.

—Eso no importa ahora —contestó Charles tajantemente—. El punto es, ¿vas ayudarnos a proteger la piedra, o lo haremos nosotros solos?

Harry se mordió el labio en un gesto pensativo.

—Más les vale tener un buen plan —dijo, mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello de forma nerviosa.

Charles sonrió triunfante.

19

Quirrell. Charles hubiera sospechado de cualquier otro profesor —especialmente Snape—, antes que en el tartamudo profesor de defensa. Pero la realidad era esa. Y ahora él y Harry se encontraban frente a la persona que había estado todo el año tras la piedra filosofal y de la cual no habían sospechado.

El viaje hasta ese punto, sorteando con ayuda de sus amigos las trampas puestas para proteger la piedra, ahora quedaba muy atrás en su mente. Estaba bloqueado. Era increíble que después de todos esos años de entrenamiento su mente se bloqueara cuando el peligro estaba delante. Y lo peor, Harry también estaba allí. Él no había pasado por todos esos años de preparación. Ahora Charles de verdad se arrepentía de no haber presionado más para conseguir que su hermano fuera entrenado al menos mínimamente.

Para llegar a la cámara de la piedra, habían pasado por Fluffy, cuya debilidad resulto ser la música, como Harry había descubierto al confrontar a Hagrid —y descubriendo al mismo tiempo que en una borrachera el guardabosque había revelado eso a un desconocido en Hogsmeade—; un Lazo del diablo, planta mortal derrotada gracias a la habilidad de Neville en la herbología y de Hermione en encantamientos; unas llaves voladoras, Harry atrapó la correcta montado en una escoba; un ajedrez gigante, vencido gracias a las habilidades de Ron en dicho juego; un trol, que por suerte ya estaba noqueado cuando pasaron; y un acertijo con pociones el cual Hermione con ayuda de Harry resolvió fácilmente. Desafortunadamente, de la poción que servía para avanzar sólo queda líquido suficiente para dos personas. Así fue como Harry y Charles se encontraron frente a frente con Quirrell.

—Vaya, los hermanos Potter —dijo el profesor, escupiendo las últimas palabras—. Ya sospechaba que nos veríamos aquí. Todo el año inmiscuyéndose en mis asuntos. En especial tú: Charles Potter.

—N-no lograras robar la piedra —dijo Charles, quien había acumulado algo de valor.

Harry por su parte trataba de pensar frenéticamente en algo. Debía de encontrar una for4ma de ganar tiempo o de escapar. Era ilógico pensar que dos magos en entrenamiento como ellos pudieran ganar. Y por el titubeo en la voz de su hermano se daba cuenta de que ni siquiera él con esos años de entrenamiento estaba listo para hacer frente a un mago adulto; menos aún un mago oscuro.

Su mano derecha descansaba en el bolsillo de su túnica donde siempre guardaba su mazo. Por algún motivo el sostener sus cartas siempre le ayudaba a pensar. Era curioso, siendo simples trozos de cartón le daban tanta seguridad como su varita.

—Y, ¿quién va a detenerme? ¿Ustedes? Sólo son un par de mocosos entrometidos. Puedo ver como tiemblas de miedo bajo esa fachada de héroe.

—Dumbledore. Él sabe de esto, le enviamos un mensaje.

—Dumbledore —respondió con sorna—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que tarda una lechuza en llegar a Londres? Suponiendo que la enviaras esta mañana, Dumbledore no la recibirá hasta que yo esté muy lejos. Y, por supuesto, para entonces ustedes estarán muertos.

Charles sacó su varita, más como un auto reflejo que porque verdaderamente le fuera de utilidad. Sabía hechizos defensivos. Su padre y su padrino habían estado enseñándole a usarlos desde los ocho años, pero nunca lo había llevado a cabo con una varita de verdad. Al comenzar el colegio estuvo tan absorto en los deberes, cuando Hermione conseguía que se pusiera a hacerlos, explorar el castillo con Ron e investigar lo que estaba pasando que realmente no se puso a practicarlos en todo el año.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera formular un hechizo, Quirrell sacó su propia varita y lo desarmó. Luego, apuntó a ambos hermanos y los ató con cuerdas mágicas, en prevención de que el otro niño intentara algo.

—El gran niño que vivió —se burló el profesor—, y por supuesto su hermano. Inútiles a final de cuentas. Ahora, quédense quietos mientras examinó el espejo.

Detrás de Quirrell se encontraba un enorme espejo. Al parecer era la defensa final de la piedra.

El profesor observaba detenidamente el objeto, mientras murmuraba algunas cosas. Al parecer había un truco para poder obtener la piedra o su ubicación. Quirrell divago sobre si había que romper el espejo, realizar un hechizo específico o descifrar una contraseña mágica.

—Usa a uno de los niños —se escuchó una voz que parecía venir de la nada.

Quirrell se volvió hacia los gemelos y desapareció las cuerdas que sostenían a Charles con un movimiento de su varita.

—Acércate, Charles Potter. Es posible que seas de más utilidad hoy además de cómo un golpe bajo a Dumbledore.

El niño caminó lentamente hasta posicionarse frente al espejo.

El reflejo que Charles vio fue a su familia y a sus amigos. Se dio cuenta además de que en el reflejo ni él ni Harry tenían las cicatrices causadas por el ataque de Voldemort. No había una V en su frente, ni un relámpago en la de Harry. Lo curioso era que Colagusano, el traidor también estaba allí, abrazado junto con su padre, el tío Canuto y su padrino, Lunático.

Luego, notó que su reflejo en el espejo sostenía la piedra filosofal en su mano derecha. La giró dos veces entre sus dedos, y luego la introdujo en el bolsillo de su túnica.

—¿Qué ves, Potter?

—Es mi familia. El innombrable no nos ataco, y el tío Peter no es un traidor.

Quirrell pareció molesto por esa respuesta y lo empujó hacia un lado.

—Él miente —resonó la misma voz de antes.

—Potter, ven aquí.

Harry observó todo con un nudo en el estomagó. Y vio como Charles estaba en peligro. Tenía que salvarlo. Lentamente su magia comenzó a deshacer el hechizo de Quirrell, aflojando las cuerdas que lo sujetaban.

De pronto, Quirrell pareció hablar consigo mismo en murmullos. Finalmente, comenzó a desatar el turbante que siempre llevaba en la cabeza.

En su nuca había otro rostro. Un rostro pálido, de brillantes ojos rojos y cuencas nasales como de serpiente.

—Mira, Charles Potter, en lo que me he convertido —dijo el rostro, con una voz serpentina—. Un parasito. Pero esto puede cambiar. Entrégame la piedra que tienes en tu bolsillo. Si lo haces, te dejare ir a ti a tu hermano. Piénsalo, en el futuro, cuando yo gobierne el mundo serás recordado como el héroe que ayudo a su señor a recobrar su poder.

—T-te derrote una vez —dijo Charles, apretando su agarre contra la piedra en su bolsillo—. Puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

—¡Derrotarme, tú! No Charles Potter, tu leyenda es una mentira. Fue la magia protectora. Como iba a saber que la sangre sucia había aprendido antigua magia protectora celta para evitar mi ataque.

—¡No insultes a mi madre!

—¡Atrápalo! —Voldemort ordenó a Quirrell, al notar que su chantaje no surtiría efecto en el niño—. ¡Mátalos!

Las cosas se sucedieron con tal rapidez, que ninguno de los gemelos Potter recordaría muy bien más tarde como había ocurrido todo.

Justo mientras Voldemort hablaba con Charles, Harry logro liberarse de las cuerdas y escabullirse entre las sombras de la cámara de la piedra. Trataba de buscar un momento idóneo para lanzar el hechizo aturdidor que había practicado junto con Neville en sus horas libres.

Cuando Voldemort ordenó matarlos, Charles se dio media vuelta y trató de correr hacia la salida. Quirrell levantó su varita y comenzó a pronunciar el hechizo, justo en el momento en que Harry salía de su escondite, sosteniendo su varita y preparado para lanzar su conjuro. Quirrell se dio cuenta y rápidamente lo desarmó. Sin varita, lo único que Harry pudo hacer fue sacar una carta de Duel Monsters. Una especie de auto reflejo o instinto —años más tarde descubriría que fue una mezcla de ambos— producto de la desesperación del momento.

Charles corrió hacia él y lo tomo por la mano izquierda, mientras Harry sostenía la carta de cara a la dirección de Quirrell.

—Avada Kedavra —pronunció Quirrell.

El mortal rayo verde se precipitó a toda velocidad hacia los dos niños, justo en el momento que la carta en la mano de Harry brillaba y una especie de barrera de color blanco azulado los protegía.

Voldemort, prediciendo lo que sucedería, abandonó el cuerpo de su sirviente justo antes de que la maldición asesina se volviera contra él.

El impacto del rayo de energía color verde con el escudo producido por la carta, arrojó a los niños provocando que perdieran el conocimiento.

20

Los Potter pasaron casi todo el tiempo en la enfermería cuidando de sus hijos. Lily demostró ser incluso más terrible que madame Pomfrey cuando se trataba de cuidar de sus hijos. Por lo que la medimaga no encontró la forma para sacarla de la enfermería, y por consiguiente a James Potter.

Sirius y Remus también iban a menudo, sobre todo para convencer a los Potter de ir a casa a darse un baño y descansar algunas horas mientras ellos cuidaban de sus ahijados. Dumbledore h McGonagall también acudían periódicamente. Además claro de Hermione, Ron y Neville, quienes se quedaban todo el horario de visitas.

Al mismo tiempo, los regalos de sus compañeros consistentes en dulces y, en el caso de los gemelos Weasley, un inodoro —el cual fue oportunamente confiscado por una molesta madame Pomfrey.

Despertaron a la semana.

Dumbledore les pasó al tanto del destino de la piedra, la cual sería destruida para evitar otro intento de robo, y trató de contestarles algunas de sus dudas. Pero incluso él no estaba seguro de que había sido ese escudo —o barrera— que los había protegido. Conjeturó que podría ser un remanente de la magia protectora usada por Lily diez años atrás. Harry consideró que era mejor no decir que dicha luz provenía de una de sus cartas.

Finalmente fueron dados de alta a tiempo para asistir al banquete de final de curso. Una entrega de puntos de último momento colocó a la casa Gryffindor adelante, consiguiendo la Copa de las Casas.

El año terminó. El viaje en el tren fue tranquilo. Los cinco viajaron en el mismo vagón. Mientras Harry y Neville jugaban Duel Monsters y Hermione leía algo. Ron y Charles hablaban de quidditch, con esporádicos comentario de Harry.

Los niños prometieron estar contacto por el verano, y ponerse de acuerdo para ir juntos al Callejón Diagon en agosto. Luego, se separaron y cada cual regreso a casa. Querían un verano tranquilo luego de un primer año lleno de accidentadas aventuras.

¿Qué les depararía sus siguiente año? Francamente, pensaron, esperarían a ver sin preocuparse de momento.

* * *

[1] Cartas continuas: hechizos o trampas que permanecen en el campo (tablero) después de su activación y su efecto se mantiene activo mientras estén boca arriba, a menos que sean negados por alguna otra carta o condición de juego.

[2] Parte del tablero de juego donde se colocan las cartas ya usadas. Algunas cartas actúan directamente sobre el cementerio, permitiendo activarse cuando están aquí, recuperando cartas ya utilizadas, o desterrándolas como coste para otro efecto.


End file.
